


Omega's Claim

by AlwaysWatching



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Scent Kink, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 34,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWatching/pseuds/AlwaysWatching
Summary: When I took my usual hike at night through the woods, I never expected to run into an Alpha. Especially as one as strong, sexy, and utterly infuriating as Matt. But what was I supposed to do when he smelled like sin and lust? How could I deny him with my heat so close and his lust so obvious?Submitting to him certainly wouldn’t be a hardship.Of course, things never be that simple. He was just supposed to see me through my heat, cover me in his scent, and leave so I could get on with my life. I was never supposed to feel anything for him and things definitely weren’t supposed to get so out of control. But of course I could never get lucky.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. Molly

I shivered, tugging my jacket tighter around myself and pulled my gloves up just a bit higher. The air was freezing, but it would’ve been fine if it wasn’t for the breeze that occasionally swept through. I started to second guess my decision to walk the trail tonight, but I was already here and I may as well finish. There couldn’t have been more than a mile left.

I glanced up the path, holding up my lantern so I could peer further into the darkness ahead, then pressed on. Hiking usually made me feel at peace, and it wasn’t the first time I’d walked this trail at night, but I was tenser than usual, I couldn’t stop thinking about the recent string of omega kidnappings and murders. They should’ve been a convincing enough reason to sit home at my apartment, but I couldn’t stand the thought of that. Not when my body was already rebelling, preparing for a heat that I’d spend without an Alpha.

All because Andrew was “busy.” 

It had to have been the most obvious, petty lie I’d ever heard. He wasn’t busy, he just wanted me to beg. To get my knees like I was already in heat and puff up his ego. He should’ve known that I wouldn’t go for it. He didn’t deserve anything like that either. What kind of heat partner just decided that they were “too busy” a week beforehand? What kind of Alpha would say no to the offer in the first place? I had no illusions that I was the prettiest or “best behaved” omega around, but I sure as hell wasn’t ugly. 

Alpha’s are just afraid of confidence. They want all the control, I thought.

Or maybe I’m just a bad omega, my instincts countered.

My fists curled in frustration and my scent soured, advertising my distress to the empty forest. I kicked a pile of snow as I passed it, flinching when some of it shut up and hit my face. A growl tore from my throat before I could stop it, and I reeled my foot back to kick at it again. Then again. I kicked until the pile disappeared under my boot and there was nothing left. Some of the snow had wormed its way into my boots and melted, but it wasn’t enough to worry about. Instead, the discomfort served a reminder to calm the hell down. My anger wasn’t coming from anywhere rational. It was hardly mine, to begin with, just something that my body did without my consent. I was always like this before my heats too, sensitive to any bit of rejection, especially from an Alpha, even if said alpha was an ego-driven asshole.

No wonder he loves being a cop, I thought bitterly.  
I wished I could shake the thoughts of him from my head, but I knew it was impossible. My body wasn’t going to be happy being alone for my heat and I could hardly be blamed for being pissed that my only option was no longer on the list. Yeah, I could try and find some other Alpha, but I couldn’t think of one in the entire town that I wanted to share anything more than a conversation with, let alone letting them knot me.

The wind blew lightly through the trees, sending another blast of cold air into my face. I scowled, getting read to mumble a curse but then-

I froze.

I tilted my head back, then scented the air carefully, swinging my lantern around me while I looked into the woods. Goosebumps broke out all over my skin that had nothing to do with the cold and the back of my neck prickled. I knew the feeling well. It was one that served me well over the years.

An Alpha was near.

Their scent was faint and they might have walked through trail just a bit before me, but I was skeptical. I couldn’t think of anyone else who walked this trail at night, and scenting one right now felt like a distinctly bad thing. I tore my phone out of my pocket and shot off a text to my mother, telling her to call the police if I didn’t text her again in the next hour. As an afterthought, I sent my location as well. She wasn’t in town and we hardly talked, but it’s not like I had any other options. I didn’t exactly make many friends in the time I’d been living here. Next, I carefully withdrew the mace I kept in my pocket, clutching it tightly in my, and started forward again.

Another strong gust of wind shook the trees and sent a smattering of snow floating down from them. My eyes shut and I inhaled deeply, trying to get as much of the alpha’s scent as possible, hoping that their scent would help me find them, and if I was extra lucky, betray their intentions. When it hit me this time, it was somehow different. It was almost as if I was smelling a different alpha entirely. Before, the scent had been nothing but an indication of another presence. But this scent, this scent was delicious.

The wind stopped, but I kept scenting the air, taking in as much of the lingering alpha scent as possible. It was warm and comforting, strongly masculine, with an undertone that promised strength. It clung to my the back of my throat and my instincts urged me to seek it out, to find it’s source and add my own scent into it.

Dangerous thoughts.

I should’ve turned back. The rational side of me was all too aware of that. However, I continued down the trail instead, recklessly hunting down some stranger just because he smelt good. Thankfully, my hunt wasn’t a complicated one. The further down the trail I got, the stronger his scent became. 

After another short minute of walking, I heard the steady beat of footsteps and the snapping of twigs ahead of me. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, and my body prepared to run, but then his delicious scent came back to me, telling my instincts that everything was fine. That Alpha was here. That he would protect me.

Nervously, I took another step forward, weighing my options. There was no reason I couldn’t remain silent, but sneaking up on an alpha t night didn’t seem like a good idea. Better to let him know that I was here and that I was on to him. “Hello? I called. “I can hear you walking. I know you’re here.”


	2. Matt

This is so awkward.

Would it be better to remain hidden? Pretend I didn’t hear her shouting to me? If it were the daytime, I wouldn’t have any worries about approaching, but going to an omega at night in the middle of the woods? That just seemed like a recipe for disaster. 

I tried to think about it and weigh my options, but her scent really wasn't helping matters. It was light and airy, with a distinctly feminine undertone. She smelt like a summer day, even though we were in the middle of winter, and my instincts demanded that I march right up to her and display myself to find out if she liked my scent as my as I enjoyed hers.

“Trying to hide is really fucking creepy,” she declared firmly. “I can scent you.”

Creepy? I frowned. I hadn’t even done anything yet and she already insulting me? Already, I could tell the rest of the conversation was going to be filled with insults that were just as sharp. I couldn’t help but wonder what her voice would sound pitched into a whine instead of an insult right next to my ear.

“I’m not trying to hide, I’m just walking,” I replied, hoping that it was enough for her to go away. If she kept talking then she might coax me to come forward, and if I actually saw what she looked like then-

“You’re walking in the dark?” she asked skeptically.

“What are you? A cop? You’re walking in the dark too you know.” 

“Yeah, but I have a lantern and you're fumbling around blind like an idiot.” she shot back.  
“Look, I don’t really care if you’re out here. Free country, but it would make me feel a lot  
better if you came out and stopped being creepy.”

She had me between a rock in a hard place. I could walk away now, go back to the parking lot and pretend the interaction never happened, but that might scare her. After all, if the person I was talking to in the dark suddenly went quiet and disappeared, I’d be worried. On the other hand, walking forward and talking to her face to face still posed a similar set of problems. At this point though, it seemed like the best choice.

“Fine,” I said, walking up the small hill and towards the sound of her voice. Her scent grew stronger and stronger, and then I saw her, standing with her lantern held high and something that looked a lot like pepper spray clutched in her hand. Looking past the implicit threat though, I realized that she might’ve been the most attractive woman I’d ever seen. Despite her tiny size, she had a bold about her that drew me in, that advertised to everyone that she wasn’t somebody to push around. Her back was straight and she didn’t look afraid of me in the slightest. Her dark eyes looked like she was sizing me up, trying to figure out if she could take me down. It was such a counter to the rest of her features that were all soft and very omegan. Long, black hair that looked soft to the touch, made her skin seem ever more pale than it probably was. It looked like skin that would bruise and mark very, very easily. 

I clenched my hands into fists and said the first thing that came to mind. Anything to pull me out of the spiral of lust that I was falling into. “You’re an omega, I stated. “You shouldn’t be out here alone.”

Her face twisted into an expression of outrage and I realized that it was the exact wrong thing to say.

Excuse me?” she said indignantly. “ I can do whatever the hell I want. I didn’t sign up to be told by an alpha I don’t even know!”

Was I about to get maced? I hadn’t considered the possibility, but after my blunder, I wasn’t sure. She seemed like the type that hated being patronized and that is stupidly what I’d done to her. I wracked my brain, trying to think of a way out of the mess I’d gotten myself into when I noticed that her eyes were no longer glaring at my face. Rather, they were slowly raking up and down my body over and over again with barely disguised interest. My chest puffed out proudly and I stood up straighter, showing off my body, trying to prove I’d be a good mate.

Fucking instincts! Now is not the time! 

“Are you done staring?” I questioned.

She flinched and her eyes shot up to mine again. Rather than angry, they looked hungry, like she was considering closing the gap between us and doing something reckless. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips and I couldn’t stop my eyes from tracking the motion, taking in the brief flash of pink her tongue provided.

“Are you going to let me pass?” she asked. “I just want to finish my hike.”

It was exactly what I’d been waiting for. A way out of what was simultaneously the most awkward, yet most interesting encounter I’d had in this town yet. My instincts though had no interest in letting her go. They wanted to make sure she was safe, that there was nothing else that would happen to her while she walking in the dark, that she knew I could provide for her.

“You shouldn’t be out here alone,” I said dumbly, my mouth suddenly dry.

“Are you a broken record? I don’t care. I didn’t ask for your input. Are you going to move or not?”

She was fierce. If it came down to it, I knew she would be able to protect herself, but that wasn’t enough to assuage my now bruised ego and howling instincts.“Just let me walk you back, I was about to leave too,” I nearly begged.

“No,” she said, a pleased smile slipping onto her face.

I frowned in response. It was obvious that she’d figured out my game. She must’ve known how much it meant to me to walk her back, and now she was denying it to me, teasing me with something that I couldn’t even help. It was hard to parse with the idea that she was mad at me for not getting out of the way.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. I scented the air again carefully, and the beamed in delight. I carefully checked it one more time, than let my eyes narrow teasingly while I looked down at her. I’d been too focused on what she was saying, that I hadn’t noticed the subtle shift in her scent, one that obviously advertised her interest.

“Oh, so that’s the game you want to play?” I asked smugly.


	3. Molly

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I retorted hotly, my face heating up as I realized what was happening. He must've been able to smell my interest heavy in the air, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. Not when he smelled the way he did and his eyes felt like a physical touch on my skin. Heat pooled low in my belly and slowly spreading through the rest of me, warming me up and threatening to turn into something much greater and much harder to control. 

He quirked an eyebrow up, then slowly took a step forward, watching me carefully to see what I’d do. I expected another adrenaline dump or a sense of fear, the typical response I’d have when a strange alpha approached me, but it never came. All I felt was a burning sense of curiosity a desire that was only growing stronger with his proximity. 

Satisfied that I wasn’t our right rejecting him, he took another huge step forward, then another, and then he was right in front of me and holy shit he was huge. My head barely came up to his upper chest and I had to slightly tilt my head up to even get a look at his face.

Before I could get a good visual, he leaned forward, lowering his head nearly so he could put his lips right next to my ear. I shivered and fought against the urge to hiss at him for getting so close to my neck without asking for permission. I wouldn’t push him away though. Not when I had already let him get so close. I may as well let this play out. See what he would do next.

Just out of curiosity of course.

“You smell like you know exactly what I’m talking about,” he whispered, his hot breath warming my skin. He took another deep breath, tasing my scent, and then a light growl filled the air. “Oh you really are reckless,” he said with a laugh. “You’re close to your heat, aren’t you?”

I bit my lip and rubbed my thighs together, willing myself not to get turned on, but it was hopeless. My thighs and pussy were already soaked with slick and it was only getting worse. Goddamn, alpha’s with their goddamn scent. “I don’t see how that matters,” I said breathily, looking up and into the trees. 

He finally took a step back and looked down at me carefully, like he was trying to solve a particularly difficult puzzle. I didn’t want to, but I preened helplessly at the attention he was paying me. It felt nice to be so seen, to have an alpha’s undivided focus. My traitorous body seemed to think that having even more of it was a good idea and was trying its best to drive me forward to actually touch the alpha in front of me.

“You’re an idiot,” he deadpanned abruptly.

A flash of red hot anger crashed over me and before I could think, I lunged forward, letting my lantern drop and lifting my hands up to hit him. Before my blow even got close to landing, he grabbed my wrists and forced them down to my sides easily. My chest heaved and I glared up at him, wondering if I could knee him the balls. Unfortunately, it was so hard to be angry when every breath I took sent more his heady pheromones rushing into me.

“Let me go,” I complained weekly, halfheartedly trying to tug my wrists away.

“No,” he said, yanking me close and forcing our bodies flush together. Even through the thick jackets we were both wearing, I could feel his warmth. Now that we were touching, my instincts instantly demanded more. They urged me to slide off his jacket and put my hands under his shirt, to press my skin against his own.

“If I let you go, are you going to hit me again?” he asked carefully. 

“Yes,” I replied instantly. “You’re grabbing an omega in the woods at night and you’re being an asshole. That’s a pretty bad look don’t you think?”

“Have it your way then,” he said, dropping my wrists. He didn’t move to step back.

Neither did I.

I tilted my head to the side, curious as to what he was thinking. He was doing his best to keep his expression neutral, but his scent betrayed him. The longer we stood close, the more I could smell his interest. I looked down at his hands and saw them clenched tightly into fists, his nails sinking into his skin like if he let go, he’d do something he’d regret.

And it was all because of me. An omega he’d barely touched yet. He found me so desirable that he could barely control it. That he had to force himself not to touch me. 

“I’m going to walk you back, then you’re going to go home, and not go hiking in the woods at night again,” he ordered.

I narrowed my eyes and put my hands on my hips, I cocked my head to the side, showing off my unmarked neck, then smiled wickedly at him. “Fuck you.”

His scent spiked and his eyes narrowed darkening even further with lust. “You know what you’re doing. You’re enjoying this. What do you want me to do? Drag you back myself? Throw you over my shoulder like I’m a caveman?”

A whine slipped out of my throat at the last suggestion and his eyes flashed. Before I could think he grabbed me and I was flying through the air. I ended up slung over his shoulder, a huge hand holding my waist steady and ensuring that I didn’t fall. I balled up my hands and pounded against his back, but it was obvious that I was barely making in impact.

“You’re really hot and cold, you know that right? You could stand to be a lot clearer. Why can’t you just be a good girl and communicate?”

I couldn't’ stop the gasp from escaping. Not when I was so close to him, able to scent him so well. He started to walk away, but I Continued to wiggle around his arms, trying to get more comfortable, because it turned out that having his hands all over me and his jacket drenched in his scent pressed against my nose wasn’t so bad. “Don’t leave my lantern!” I gasped, my eyes catching sight of it on the ground. I need that!”

“So you don’t need to be let down?”

“Just get my lantern,” I responded, dodging the question, something I was sure wasn’t lost on him.

“Fine,” he said, turning around, walking back, and then crouching down to scoop it up with ease. It was like I didn’t weigh anything to him. My thoughts became foggy, and I imagined him handling me in different ways. Ways where there were far fewer clothes between us and I could feel him properly.

“If there is anything else you want, speak now or we’re going back.”

I bit my lip harshly, letting the pain stop me from whinging my approval at his demands. “So I don’t get a choice in this?”

“I already gave you one and you didn’t say anything. So I assumed we all agreed.”

“Asshole.”

I squealed loudly as his hand slapped my ass in reprimand. My struggles picked up, but all it took was another light strike from his oversized hand for me to settle down. His hand lingered there, rubbing and my squirming redoubled. Even though I was wearing jeans, I could feel his hand there, so close to where I wanted him the most. Could he feel my slick? Was I already that wet? I could feel it running down my thighs and I knew that my panties were already soaked, but I was holding out hope that I didn’t ruin these jeans. I wished I could see his face, wish I knew if I was affecting him as much as he was affecting me. Right now, everything felt incredibly unfair.

“What’s your name?” I asked. “If I’m going to let some dumb alpha carry me off into the woods, I may as well know who to curse.”


	4. Matt

“Matt. And who are you?” I asked.

As soon as I answered, she perked up in satisfaction, but I couldn't figure out why. Was my name really that important to her? Did she actually care about-

“My name isn’t important Matthew,” she said smugly, interrupting my thoughts.

Of course. Why would she say anything more meaningful than that? She was just trying to one up me in the pettiest way possible. It was stupid, but somehow, it only made me like her more. I was happy that she couldn’t see my face, this way she couldn’t see me smile. “Can we go back to when you were whining? I liked that a lot better,” I replied.

She sputtered in indignation and started cursing at me again, but that did nothing to stop the spike of arousal in her scent. I nearly missed my next step because of it. It took every ounce of my self-control to not pin her against a tree and claim her lips for my own. I could already see it happening in my head. She would wrap her legs around me, pull me in, and coil herself tightly around me. Her hips would grind into me impatiently, demanding more, demanding that I satisfy her. It’d be impossible for me to resist, I’d do anything she asked of me.

Somehow, she had already wrapped around her finger without even trying. I’d never felt more out of control in my life.

Thankfully, we were getting close to the parking lot. The trail was easy and she was limp over my shoulder, but she was still making things incredibly difficult. A constant string of insults and curses left her mouth, but they didn’t match the way her scent kept getting sweeter and sweeter, a temptation that I couldn’t have. It would’ve been so easy to turn my head and smell her slick with her hips so close to my face, to see just how worked up she had gotten for me.

“Can you please stop thinking about what the fuck you’re thinking about,” I growled out. “You’re making this very difficult.”

“Oh? I am? That’s a damn shame. I’m sorry you grabbed me and started manhandling. My bad.”

I made a mental note in my head. She kept going back to me picking her up. She must’ve liked it. Or maybe she didn’t. I didn’t really know, but either way, it would fuel any fantasies I had later. 

I continued to rush through the trail as fast as possible and finally, I spotted the street lights from the parking lot shining ahead. When I got to the start of the trail, right in front of the parking lot, I swung her back down to her feet. In hindsight, I should've given her warning, because as soon as her feet hit the crowd, she stumbled forward, clearly not expecting to be let down. My arms instantly wrapped around her, reflexively tugging her into my chest to stop her from falling before I even realized what I was doing.

We stood pressed against another for a long moment, our breaths mingling in the air between us. I thought she was going to step back to yell at me or try to hit me again, but she didn’t do either. Instead, she pushed herself up on the tips of her toes and pressed her nose into my collarbone. My grip around her tightened and I breathed sharply, unprepared for the move. Rather than taking my noise as one of surprise, she took it as encouragement and pushed herself up a bit higher so her lips and teeth could graze the base of my neck, smearing her scent all over me. I let her linger there for far too long, let her kiss and nip to her content before I finally found the strength to put my hands on her shoulders and push her back. She looked at me triumphantly, then licked her lips, all too aware of the effect she was having on me.

“Is there a problem? You didn’t seem to have a problem having me close before,” she said.

I shifted uncomfortably, refusing to answer. My cock was impossibly hard and starting to ache from the pressure my jeans were putting on it. Her eyes flicked down like she knew what was making me so uncomfortable and wanted to see more.

“That’s your car right?” I said, breaking the silence. I pointed to a beat-up sedan in the parking lot and blissfully, she looked at it. “Go get in it,” I commanded.

She turned back to me and smirked wickedly. “Make me.”

Fuck, why did she have to be like this? Why did she have to press my every button? In a way, I respected it. She knew what she wanted and she was pressing as hard as she could to get it. But I wasn’t going to let her win, to see me lose control. At least, not today.

I darted forward and scooped her up in my arms bridal style than rushed towards her car. She curled into my chest like she’d been waiting for me to put her in this position the whole time, and pressed her mouth back to my neck, leaving small teasing kisses all over it, marking me with her intoxicating scent.

I pulled her away and placed her back on feet again, right next to her driver’s door. I took a step back then pointed at it, looking at her desperately, hoping she wouldn't push it further. “ Go,” I practically pleaded.

Her eyes narrowed into slits, but she seemed pleased with herself like she had gotten everything she wanted out of the exchange and more. She slid her key out of the pocket and for a moment, I felt relieved. She was going to go. She was going to let me free so I could finally regain my self-control and not have my dick guiding me to make bad decisions. I wasn’t going to lose control because an omega teased me. I had done it. 

Then, she stuck her tongue out at me.

I rushed forward, my arms caging her in against the car and pressed our bodies close. I allowed me pheromones radiate dominance freely and I shuddered when her neck tilted to the side, showing it to me, begging me to do something with it. I couldn’t resist the urge to lean down and kiss it, to taste her scent as closely as possible. She went pliant and soft underneath me, letting me graze my teeth across her pulse and inhale the scent of her arousal. I nibbled my way up and down, tasting every inch of her skin, before I took a stumbling step back, my chest heaving. That was all I was going to do I wasn’t going to fuck an omega I just met in a goddamn parking lot, even if she did smell, look, and taste incredible.

My hand slid down her car and I found the door handle, then yanked it open, guiding her into the seat before I jumped back again.“Go. Home! ” I growled. “Please.”

Her grin could have lit up the night. “Only because you said please,” she responded, before slamming her door shut in my face.


	5. Matt

I couldn’t get her out of my head. It was frustrating in the worst way, like an itch underneath my skin. The memory of her leaning close and scenting me, of her marking me, kept playing over and over in my head. It was like my memories were nothing but a highlight reel of the noises she made, the fell of her lips on my skin, of the sweetness of her scent and her sharp words and teasing green eyes.

Images of her underneath me, whining and begging for me to fuck her, raced through my mind. I pictured her pouty lips staring up to me in a mix of outrage and raw need as she demanded more. She would ask why I wasn’t touching her, why I wasn’t taking care of her. My cock hardened in my boxers again and even though it wasn’t trapped in the denim of my jeans, it was still sore from the lack of attention, all because of her. 

Fuck it. Why am I even bothering to resist? What's the harm in giving in? They’re just fantasies and thoughts, I probably won't even see her again.

“Fucking omega’s,” I grunted, slipping off my boxers and pointedly ignoring the small wet patch where my precum had soaked into the fabric. I tossed them across the room, uncaring as to where they landed, then palmed my cock. The relief was near-instantaneous. Just that little bit of pressure felt unbelievably good. I started stroking hard and fast, not bothering to try and tease myself. She’d already done more than enough of that.

“Fuck,” I choked out, dropping onto my back and letting my head hit the pillow. I replayed her words, the sound of her voice, but I imagined on top of me this time, pressing her tiny palms into my chest, trying to hold me down as she bounced relentlessly up and down on my cock. My hands would be tight on her hips, guiding her up and down. She was so small, that they’d nearly span her entire waist, but she’d ignore the control that it seemed to give me and ride me harder, proving that I couldn’t control her. She would moan and whine, but she wouldn’t beg. No, not this time. She’d be taking what she needed and looking down at me victoriously.

I laced a hand through my hair and tugged, imagining it was her doing it, that she was too lost in her pleasure than to think of anything else but dragging me into a kiss. My breath left me in deep gasps and I bit my lip, trying to be quiet. The last thing I needed to do was be loud. As it was, the scent of my arousal was soaking itself into the sheets and the room.

“Gonna knot you,” I mumbled, “gonna make you feel good,” I said to my imaginary, omega, eyes rolling into the back of my head as I picked up the pace of my hand, thrusting my own hips up into it.

I was close. Too damn close for how long I’d been doing this. I didn’t know what it was about that omega that was driving me wild. I didn’t even know her damn name and it already felt like the sight and scent of her were permanently seared into my being. It was stupid to think I could get her out of my system like this. it only made me want her more, crave the real thing. Her hand on my cock would be so much better than my own, everything about her would.

Suddenly, the image of her tilting her neck to side submissively, showing off the stretch of paled, unmarked flesh appeared in my head. I replayed the way I got to mark her and scent her, the way she reveled in it like she couldn’t get enough. I should’ve bitten her harder, should've done it high up on her throat so that everyone would know she was mine. That she was claimed. That she was going to be my omega.

My back stiffened and I bit my lip hard enough that I could taste blood. Even still, a deep, rumbling cry poured out of me as my orgasm crashed over me. Thick ropes of cum burst from my cock as my knot swelled up at the base. Immediately, I grasped at it, squeezing it tight and imagining that I’d gotten it inside her, that she was letting me breed her, allowing me to truly make her mine. 

The waves of pleasure numbed my mind and I collapsed back in my bed, my hand still squeezing at my knot. My entire world felt like it’d had been reduced down to raw pleasure. When the feeling finally started to fade and I came out of my bliss, I found myself nearly too relaxed to move. And why should? I was comfortable, the stress from earlier was gone, and I still felt damn good.

What broke me out of my stupor was the feel of my cum drying on my chest and stomach. I blinked my eyes open and looked down, wrinkling my nose in disgust. The sheets of the bed hadn’t fared much better, and the idea of continuing to bask in the afterglow quickly faded.

Fucking omega’s,” I groaned, slowly rising from the bed and hauling myself to the bathroom to clean off. “They’re going to be the death of me.”


	6. Molly

I didn’t need to be at work until 6 PM, but here I was, wide awake at 8 in the morning, unable to fall asleep even though I’d stayed up almost all night because some stupid fucking alpha had turned me on enough to ruin my daily routine. I glared at the jacket that I’d slept curled up with and tossed it across the room in frustration. I considered washing it, but my instincts screamed in protest, making the idea far too appealing it bother with. It was just a jacket anyway, it didn’t need to get washed.

With his jacket now go, I could smell my own pheromones far better and I wasn’t happy with what I found. My scent was still becoming sweeter and sweet, and I had a strong feeling that my irritability this morning had something to do with the abrupt dump of hormones meeting Matt had caused me. Spending most of last night getting off to the thought of Matt knotting me certainly didn’t help either, but I was far too tired and annoyed to be ashamed of it anymore. They were just idle fantasies. Something everyone had.

I eyed my alarm clock again than climbed out of bed with a sigh. I wasn’t going to get to sleep now. I would try again later, but for now, I’d eat and tire myself out even more. Since apparently, my body refused to be normal.

I dressed quickly, then headed to my kitchen, intent on eating before I even thought about doing anything else. I pulled ingredients out of my fridge and tiny pantry, then laid them out on the counter and got to work. Halfway through, I flicked on my old TV, eager to fill the silence of my tiny apartment with noise.

“Breaking news!” the TV blared. 

I looked up, wondering what was breaking enough to have that obnoxious of a sound cue associated with it. The picture changed to a reporter, standing outside of a car just on the edge of town. 

“Another Omega has gone missing from Prisitel today. Miss Sandra Johnson was out last night with her alpha. The two were on a date, and her alpha stated that the last time he saw her, is when the two left the restaurant together and got into their cars to go home. Miss Sandra however, did not make it home. Last night, police found that car abandoned on the side of the road with signs of a struggle. The case is one of many...

I tuned it out. It was the same news as always, the same news you saw on TV nearly every day, no matter where you were. Everyone always liked to talk about how strange and scary it was that omegas were disappearing, but it wasn’t like it was a new phenomenon. It happened every day. The only difference now was that some psycho had gotten bold and had chosen here as their hunting ground.

I went back to cooking, quickly finishing my food, and walking over to my tiny table to eat. The news had moved on to a different topic and the noise of the reporters chattering away about the weather and new infrastructure repairs was soothing. I didn’t like the quiet, but that was just the consequence of living alone. There was nothing I could do to fix it now. There was no one I wanted to help me fill the silence either, no matter how much my instincts disagreed.

After I finished eating, I set to work cleaning my house, making sure everything was ready for my heat. When I finished, I crawled back into my bed and settled down to sleep before work, praying that I wouldn’t be so exhausted when I woke up again.

___________

“Can you not,” I hissed, taking a step back from my boss and glaring at him harshly. “Stop trying to scent me. I’ve told you this before.”

He raised his nose from where he’d been trying to sniff at my neck and cleared his throat. “I smell alpha on you. Do you have one now?" he leered.

“No Carter. I don't,” I hissed. I might've smelled like him because the bastard had scent marked me, but I wasn't going to have a conversation about him with my creepy boss.

He stared at me, his wrinkled face waiting for me to elaborate. I noticed large, purple bags under his eyes, something that usually wasn’t there. I thought about making a jab about it but held my tongue. I’d snapped at my boss before and every time I did, he sent me home for the day. He could afford to run the bar himself and he knew that missing out on tips hurt me enough to keep me in line. Really, he could’ve run the place on his own. I was only here so that he could be lazy and so he'd have someone to flex his power over. Eventually, he realized that I wasn’t going to offer any more information, he walked away, muttering something about “bitchy omegas” under his breath.

I pinched the bridge off my nose and grumbled quietly. It was already shaping up to be a horrible day. I still felt exhausted from my lack of sleep and work had already put me in a bad mood. Really, I was just waiting for it to somehow get worse.  
I placed my phone on a shelf right behind the door, then stepped from out of the backroom and to behind the bar. I glanced at one of the TV’s playing basketball and ended up watching it. It wasn’t particularly interesting, better than staring at the wall of the empty building.

Time moved slowly and the game ended before I heard the door swing open. I turned to look and was happy to see that it was Felix entering. He was older Alpha, dark-skinned and nearing his sixties. Grey hairs were starting to take over his head, but he was lucky enough to that most of his natural black still shined through. Most important to me though, was the ring on his finger that marked his as married. Usually, the married alpha’s were less aggressive with their flirting, if they did it at all. He also left good tips, which was all I needed to declare him as my favorite customer.

“Molly! It’s good to see you! How have you been?” he boisterously asked, sitting down in his usual seat and taking off his jacket.

“You saw me yesterday, Felix. Nothing's changed,” I replied, getting his favorite beer from the tap and setting the glass in front of him. “It’s just another day.”

“You won’t even humor an old man?”

I rolled my eyes. “You’re not even old yet.”

“I will be soon though,” he quipped with a playful wink and a warm smile. He looked over his shoulder at the TV where another game had started.“Who's playing tonight?”

And just like that, he filled the air with conversation, only asking me simple questions that only require a hummed yes or no. It was nice to have him as a distraction. Still, I would’ve preferred the place to be empty, even if it meant I’d make terrible tips. Anytime I was close to my heat, I just wanted to be alone, but calling out of work wasn’t an option. Not when I needed the money and the days off for when I actually had it. When Felix finished his beer, I started pouring him another before he could even ask. While I did, I heard the door swung open and felt a rush of cold air flooding the bar.  
“Welcome to Carter’s,” I called out, setting down Felix’s beer in front of him. “Give me one moment and I’ll be with you.”

“No way,” a deep, an all too familiar voice, rumble in response.

It’s impossible, I thought. Subtly, I scent the air, still refusing to look up. Felix eyed me curiously, but Ignored him, pushing past his scent, desperate to prove myself wrong. Unfortunately, the smell that hit me was perfect. It was alluring and dark, strong like an alpha should be and just so happened to be the same damn one from last night.  
Finally, I looked up and there was Matt, standing with a heavy coat and a pair of jeans, looking just as surprised to see me as I was him. “Well, what are the chances? I should’ve figured you work somewhere like this,” he said moving towards the counter, his eyes locked with mine.

“Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?” I bristled, sending him back my sharpest glare.

“You two know each other?” Felix asked curiously, looking back and forth between the two of us. “Well how about that. I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you before son, how did you two meet?

I narrowed my eyes further at Matt, willing him to keep his mouth shut. I didn’t need two alpha’s telling me my method of relaxation was “unsafe.”“We just happened to run into one another,” I replied. “Nothing that interesting.”

Felix downed some of his beer, then patted the seat next to him. “Well c’mere son, let me buy you a drink, a friend of Molly’s is a friend of mine. Are you just passing through or did you move here?”

Matt plopped down next to Felix and stuck out his hand for him to shake. “Nice to meet you. I’m Matt. Just passing through too.” He looked back to me, then jerked a thumb at Felix’s glass. “Give me whatever he's having.”

“Only if you’re less rude about it.”

“That how you treat customers around here? You can be good can’t you?” he said with a raised brow.

The word nearly made me shiver and his scent was starting to fill the room far more noticeable than Felix's was. I squeezed my thighs together and snatched up a glass, pointing it at him. “Ask nicely or you’re not getting it.”

He held my gaze for a second, then cracked a smile. “Alright, I’m sorry. Please give me whatever he's having mademoiselle,” he sarcastically remarked.

I should’ve been happy that I dragged the concession out of him. Instead, I almost felt disappointed that he didn’t press harder, that I didn’t get to smell his scent changing to be dark and dominant.

That’s not you thinking, I chastised myself. It's only hormones. He just smells good. Who cares if he’s tall and looks so strong and- 

I gripped the glass as tightly as possible and focused all my attention on filling it up. I couldn’t let my thoughts wander. Not now. I tried to set his glass in front of him and bid a hasty retreat, but he reached out and wrapped his massive hand around it before I could. I felt a jolt of electricity from the touch, even though it was small and nearly negligible. I couldn’t help but stare. Who the hell was this giant of a man who smelled like sin and bad decisions?

His hand lingered on top of mine for a moment longer, than finally he pulled the glass away and brought to his lips, taking a long drink.

I couldn’t stop the small shiver this time, but if anyone asked, I could blame it on the cold.

“So what brings you here to visit then? Family?” Felix asked, breaking the tension and saving me from my embarrassment.

“I’m here for work actually,” Matt said.

“Around here?” Felix asked surprised.

“Yeah, the town hired me to do consulting for roads and infrastructure.”

“That sounds like bullshit, but even if it’s not, that’s the most boring occupation I’d ever heard.” I chimed in, unable to hold my tongue.

“Oh don’t be mean now! Let the man have his drink,” Felix reprimanded. He excused himself and stood up, heading towards the bathroom.“Don’t let her be too mean to you now,” he called over his shoulder.

Matt waited until he was gone than looked up at me and tilted his head to the side. “So, why are you at work so close to your heat?”


	7. Matt

It was a tactless question to ask and really, I didn’t blame her for trying to hit me. Her hand darted out and smacked my head, but I caught her wrist before she could yank it back. Slowly, I pulled it downwards to my nose, intent on scenting it, but then my own scent struck me. It was faint, but still very much there, and it was made even better by the way her own scent had mixed with it.“Funny,” I said meeting her eyes with a grin. “You still smell like me.

As soon as the words left my mouth, she yanked her hand back, hitting my beer and spilling it all over her shirt, jacket, and pants. I could practically see the steam rising from her head. A sharp burst of concern pushed away any playfulness from before and I hoped that she wasn’t about to take her anger out on me.

“Son of a bitch,” she exclaimed, staring down at her ruined clothes. She looked up at me sharply, her eyes boring into mine, and I felt frozen in place. I couldn’t look away, couldn’t move when she was staring at me like that. “You,” she snapped shoving a finger into my chest. “This is your fault. You fix it.”

“What?” I replied, blinking in confusion. “What do you want me to do?”

“You ruined my clothes, so you have to get me new ones,” she declared. Her breath hitching slightly at the end. 

I frowned, trying to figure out her game. Was she teasing me was just actually serious? She seemed mad, but her eyes were bright with something I couldn't identify, and she didn’t smell aggressive. She could just be decent at hiding it though. She was at work and smelling pissed whenever something had happened was a recipe for disaster. 

All at once, the perfect idea struck me. My pulse raced and I cleared my throat, trying to hide my nervousness. If nothing else, her answer would tell me how serious she was. “I have clothes in my truck if you want to borrow those,” I said.

There. A flash of a smile that she quickly pushed away, in favor of trying to make herself look angry again. I let myself relax. We were still playing our game. 

Omega still liked me.

“You want me to walk around drenched in your scent? Really?”

“You seem like you were doing it already, what’s a little more?”

Again, that sweet, perfect smile flashed onto her face. It was hard to stop myself from grinning like a teenager at his first crush, but I forced it down. If we were playing a game, then I wanted to win, even though I had no idea what winning entailed.

“Fine, but I’m not doing anything else,” she said carefully. “So don’t get any ideas about what you’re going to do. This isn’t for you. Understand?” she said, her tone completely lacking sincerity.

Laying it on a bit thick, don’t you think? I thought.  
“Meet me out front,” I said, before turning around exiting, praying that I had read the situation right and the things I’d seen weren't just in my head.

The blast of cold air from outside helped me think, but it wasn’t a good thing. All thinking more did was dahs my confidence and made me more nervous, a feeling that got worse when she didn't exit out the food behind me. I peaked back inside, seeing her missing from the counter, and let the door swing shut again. There was no reason to think she was ditching me, she was probably just exiting a different way. I walked away from the door and into the parking lot, and peaked around the side of the building, searching for her Molly. At once I spotted her, stalking down the side of the building.

She looked pissed, nothing like the fake anger from before. Her brow was creased and her boots were practically stomping against the ground, sending bits of snow and slush flying up in the air. I scratched at my head in confusion. Had I fucked it up? Was she not flirting with me back there? Was she about to pepper spray me like I thought she was going to do in the woods?

“Don’t even ask. My boss is just a bastard,” she said, walking right past me. “That truck better be damn warm by the way.”

I caught up to her in two long strides and pulled my keys out of my pocket. “Why does it have to be warm?” I asked cautiously, hoping this was going where I thought it was.

“If you haven’t noticed, it’s cold as hell. It better be warm if I’m going to change,” she replied, giving me a sidelong look.

For once, my rational side and my instincts agreed about being excited. I thought I was lucky to get her to accept my clothes in the first place, but she was going to change in my truck? It was almost too good to be true.

“It’ll be warm, I promise,” when we reached the truck. I pulled open the back door for her to climb in and she did so without hesitation. I rounded to the driver's side, got in, and started my truck, then cranked the heat up as high as it could go.

“You call this warm? I’m going to freeze to death,” she complained.

“We haven’t even been here for a minute yet.”

“It better be fast then, because I’m freezing and I’m not wearing wet clothes.”

I turned to look at her and saw her shirt already halfway off. She caught my gaze in hers once again and once she was sure I wouldn’t look away, continued to drag it up and over her head, leaving her in a plain white bra and her work pants. I didn’t bother to act like I wasn’t staring, and I let my eyes feast over her smooth, soft-looking skin, wanting desperately to feel it for myself. When I met her eyes again, they were half-lidded and dark, no doubt a mirror of my own. The look when straight to my groin and I shuffled around feeling my cock twitch with interest.

“Your bra looks wet too,” I said. I swallowed the knot in my throat and projected as much confidence as I could manage. “Take it off too.”


	8. Molly

It was an order. There was no other way about it. But it wasn’t an overfly forceful one. Tacked onto the end, was a hint of doubt, like he wasn’t sure how demanding he was allowed to be. The embarrassing truth was that he could’ve been far more forceful and I would have obeyed. Being in his truck, surrounded by his scent and knowing that my own was going to linger too had arousal coursing through me. Slowly, I reached back and unclasped my bra, but I didn’t let it drop. Instead up in front of my chest and looked away, my cheeks heating up as my embarrassment built.

“Drop it,” he commanded, firmer this time.

I shuddered and let out a soft gasp at his tone. It was deep and powerful, everything I needed and craved. I pulled my bra away, dropping it on my seat and exposing my breasts to his hungry eyes. He stared at them, drinking in his fill before his eyes swiftly flicked downwards. 

I trailed my hands down my body, toying with the button of my jeans before I finally undid it and started to slide them down. Matt looked like he was barely breathing while he watched me and he started to lean in closer and closer, his scent flaring. His attention was electrifying and I finally gave in to the desire to bare more of myself to him and tore off my jeans.

“Are you panties wet too?” he asked, tongue darting out to lick his lips. 

It was a vulgar question, one with an obvious answer, but I pressed my legs together tightly and shook my head. “No, they’re fine,” I said.

“Spread your legs and show me.”

“But-”

“Don’t you want to be a good omega?”  
I moaned, the question sending a wave of heat crashing through me and drowning out all rational thought. My instincts were taking over and I was helpless to stop it. Slowly, I obeyed, looking up and away from him, praying that another car didn’t pull into the lot right now.

“Those look very wet to me. They need to go too don’t you think?” he asked. 

“I-

“Look at me when you answer.”

I turned, forcing myself to meet his eyes, and nearly collapsed under the weight of his eyes. It was obvious that he was enjoying the power I was giving him. Every time I listened, every time I obeyed, I could scent his arousal growing even stronger. “Now, answer. Don’t you think those panties need to go?”

“Y- yes,” I answered quietly.

“Yes, what?”

I knew what he wanted from me. My own instincts were demanding the same. I wasn’t even in heat yet, but here I was, unable to control myself in the presence of this man. “Yes alpha,” I replied, hooking my thumbs into my panties and dragging them down my legs, exposing my soaking wet pussy to the chilly air.

“Gonna give my clothes now?” I asked breathlessly.

“No. There is something we’re going to do first.”

He climbed into the back of the car, twisting his huge body so he could fit. He surprisingly nimble for his size, but he still ended up halfway on top of me, putting one hand down on the seat to hold himself up so he could hold himself over me while his other hand rubbed over my hip.

Slowly, he lowered his head to my neck, nosing at my jaw until I let my head fall to the side. As soon as I did, he surged forward, rubbing his cheek back and forth, covering me with his scent. My hands went up to his hair, pulling him closer and I moaned as the muskiness of his own scent filled my lungs. Slick gushed out of me onto the car seat, but I was too worked up to feel embarrassed.

“You smell so good, I bet you taste even better,” he growled into my ear, giving it a light nip. His hand slipped between my legs and I squeaked as his fingers ran through the abundance of slick. He rubbed back and forth, not touching anywhere I needed him, before finally pressing the pads of his fingers against my clit. I let out a harsh gasp and bucked my hips up, but his massive body was preventing me from moving too much, forcing me to sit still and take everything he gave me.

“Please, please more,” I whined. 

“More? Like this?” he asked, pressing his fingers harder against my clit. The pressure lasted only a moment before his digits slid down to my sopping wet entrance and he thrust two fingers inside. “Or like this?’

I threw my head back and cried out in pleasure, grinding my hips into his hand as best as I could. I had been so, so right about his fingers. They filled me better than mine ever could and he worked them in out in just the right way, curling them up to try and searching for my sweet spot. When he hit it, a broken moan rolled out of my throat and I clawed at his back, pawing uselessly at his clothes.

“I think it’s time I get my taste,” he said, withdrawing his fingers.

“No, in me, please I need-”

“I know what you need,” he said, cutting me off. “But you have to let me taste you first.” I watched, stunned as he raised his fingers to his lips, and took them into his mouth, sucking off the slick he gathered on them with a satisfied hum. He pulled them out and smacked his lips, all while giving me a dark look, full of promise and lust. “You taste perfect omega,” he nearly purred.

It was too much. I fisted my hands into his hair and pulled him in a sloppy kiss. My legs around his waist and dragged him closer, pushing my hips up into the hard length I could feel through his jeans. My hands left his hair and went to his pants, popping them button and unzipping them before I tried to tear them off. “C’mon c’mon, fuck me already. Please alpha,” I begged.

He lowered a hand, then yanked his pants and boxers off in one motion, freeing his cock. I felt another wave of heat crash over me at the sight. It was big. It would feel so good inside of me, and I needed it now.

He must've felt the same, because he immediately lined his cock up and then looked down at me, eyes swirling with lust. “Are you on the pill or something? I don’t have a condom.”

“Yes, fuck just get in me!” I demanded, yanking him forward with my legs.

He went with the tug and guided his cock into me, moving slowly at first so I could adjust to his size. His lips found mine again and he licked into my mouth. A stream of whines and needy noises left me even through our kiss and he finally started moving, nearly pulling out of me before slamming back into me with a quick snap of his hips.

“Does it feel good omega? Do you like my cock inside of you?” he asked, breaking our kiss and growling into my ears. His thrusts picked up speed and he started slamming into me. It was all I could do to cling to his shoulder and try to stop myself from screaming.

“Don’t hide your noises, they’re pretty” he said, reaching a freehand down to rub at my clit.

That did it. A near scream tore out of me and I lost myself to the pleasure, not even caring that we were in public, that anyone could walk by and see me getting fucked, getting near claimed by this alpha. It was everything my instincts always wanted and my head lolled to the side, again exposing my neck and hoping he’d take the bait.

His teeth were on me immediately, biting and sucking marks into my skin just high enough so that the collar of a t-shirt wouldn’t cover them. I couldn’t even feel angry about it though. Not when my instincts demanded that he bite harder, that he properly claim me.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Feels so good, please alpha,” I moaned. 

He growled harshly in response and drilled his home, leaning down close to whisper in my ear. “I’m not gonna knot you this time. But next time, I’m not gonna let you cum until your hanging off of it.” A hand slid down to start working my clit and my whole body tensed like a coiled spring. “Cum for me omega. Now.”

The words put me over the edge. All it took was a few more seconds of his relentless thrusts and clever fingers for me to fall apart. I stretched my neck up and returned his bite, muffling my scream, and staking my claim on him as well. My instincts couldn’t have been happier about the fact and something incredibly warm and powerful mixed with my pleasure, making everything more intense.

His thrusts became erratic, his body tensing like a spring before he pulled out of me and he was cumming, shooting thick white ropes onto my chest and stomach with a powerful snarl. 

With our scents mixed so thoroughly and his body so close to mine, I felt the nearly overwhelming urge to fall asleep. Alpha will protect you. He’ll keep you safe, my traitorous mind whispered. Just give in.

Matt wasn’t helping things either. Not when he was laying on top of me and running his hands through my hair and covering me with is warmth and scent. I could’ve laid there for ages, but my rational mind was slowly returning, and the gravity of what we’d just done was setting in. I let my eyes slide open and looked at him. Now that he was being snarky, he was actually cute. Some of the harshnesses of the features had smoothed out with his eyes clothes, but he was still every bit as gorgeous as the first time I saw him. 

A perfect alpha. He’d make such a good mate. 

I shook my head, forcing myself to dismiss the thought pushed at his shoulders, trying hopelessly to make him move. “You better have that change of clothes. You ruined mine.

“Do you have a problem with enjoying the afterglow or something,” he replied without opening his eyes.

“Get off I need to go back to work,” I said, knowing that I was probably going to climb straight into my car and head home.

He sat up then looked down at the mess that was still drying on my stomach and chest. He shot me a self-satisfied grin and pulled his shirt off finally exposing his chest to my hungry eyes. 

“You should’ve done that before,” I said without thinking.

“If you weren't so impatient I would have.”

“Excuse me?” 

He didn't’ reply, opting to clean up our collective mess with his shirt. I was still going to reek like sex and satisfied alpha, but there was nothing I could do about that. Not until I got home to shower. I didn't really mind though. The idea of washing his scent off of me struck me as wrong. A part of me, a very loud, incident part, demanded I let it stay.

Matt reached back under the seat and came back with a massive t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants three times my size. “Here, get dressed,” he said, dropping the clothes on top of my face and shifting back to give me space. 

“To think that you accused me of ruining the afterglow,” I jabbed.

Matt sighed and dragged a hand down his face, but I could still see the tiny smile he cracked. “Just get dressed.”


	9. Matt

I’d just finished pulling my pants back up when a sharp, insistent wrapping on my window filled the truck. The windows were still too fogged up to see out of, which I was grateful for. It made it obvious what we were doing, but at least they couldn't see in. All they'd have was their suspicions. 

“You should go deal with that,” Molly said quietly, reclining lazily in her seat.

I rolled my eyes, but it wasn’t as if I could send her out there. It was my truck and there was no way I'd force my- an omega out of it. Not when I didn't know what was going on. I wrinkled my nose at my now ruined shirt, then sighed and put it back on.

“What are you doing ?” Molly choked, her eyes wide. “You can’t go out there with that!"

“Someone has got my spare shirt on right now. Looks like I’m going to have to make do,” I said before I popped open the door opposite of Molly and climbed out of my truck. I circled it and paused as the tailgate when I saw who was knocking on my window. It was a man, obviously an alpha, staring intently into my window, his hand poised to knock again. He was a bit shorter than me, but his muscles were far more pronounced. His posture was stiff and I couldn’t see a single wrinkle in his clothes. They all looked like they'd been meticulously ironed and laundered.

I could already tell that I wasn’t going to like him.

“What do you want?” I asked, not bothering to hide my annoyance.

He turned back to look at me and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. There was a challenge in his eyes and his scent shifted to be more aggressive.

“Are you alone out here?” he interrogated me.

I frowned, letting out my own aggressive pheromones.“I don’t have to tell you that. You have to tell me who you are and why you’re knocking at my window.”

His hand dipped into his pocket and pulled out a badge that read Prisitel police. “I’m an officer of the law and it’s very obvious you’re lying to me. Where is the omega you have with you?"

“Do you have a reason for asking?” I said. "Being in my truck isn't illegal.”  
An acrid scent of irritation poured off of him, but I refused to back down. I stood up a bit straighter and narrowed my eyes. If he wanted to posture than I was more than happy to oblige him.

“Okay, let's try this again," he said. "My name is Brandon, but you can call me officer Hoffman. Now, I've never seen you here and someone called me because they heard a screaming omega in the parking lot,” he took a step forward. “Do you know anything about that?”

“Still don't see how it’s your business,” I spat.

He pressed closer until we were nearly nose to nose. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" He snarled. "If you think-”

Before he could say anything further, the door to my truck popped open and Molly scrambled out. “Both of you stop posturing. Now. I can smell you from the truck” she said. She whipped her head to glare at the cop. “ You. I don’t know why you’re here. No one is holding me against my will. So quit it.”

“Molly, you can’t be here with him,” Brandon said through clenched teeth, his eyes still not leaving mine. “ He is a cause for concern right now. I need to take him in.”

“What the hell are you on” I laughed. I finally understood what was going on, why he was actually here. “You can't’ arrest me just because you’re jealous.”

“What the fuck did you just say?" Brandon roared, jabbing a finger harshly into my chest.

He was now too close and smelled too aggressive. More importantly, though, I could scent the distress and anger coming off of Molly. Something primal and deep had my hands on his chest and before I knew it, I was shoving him away. “Back. Off," I commanded.

“Quit fucking posturing,” Molly hissed. “What is wrong with you two? You’re acting like damn children!”

“Stay out of this,” Brandon said.

“Brandon, do not tell me what to do. This is literally about me,” she hissed.

“No, it’s about an alpha that no one’s ever seen before coming into town and holding crying omega’s in his truck." He turned to look over his shoulder at Molly. “You’re being reckless again Molly. You should no better than to be hanging around with these types.”

“You’re not her alpha, you don’t get to tell her shit,” I said smugly. “She doesn’t want you here, so why can’t you just move on.”

“Why is everyone telling me what I want. Matt, shut up. You don’t speak for me,” she said. 

I met her eyes and immediately felt myself deflate. She looked pissed, madder than I’d seen a person in a long time. And I was making her that way. “Shit I’m sorry. You're right. It's just hard to help it when your ex is such a prick."

A howl of outrage cut me off and Brandon blindsided me with a full-body tackle, knocking me to the ground with him on top. He was screaming something in my face, but there was too much aggression and adrenaline racing through for me to hear it. All I knew was that I refused to let another alpha pin me down.

I forced my hips up and to the side, rolling us over so I ended up on top of him. I didn't have time to take advantage of it, because his fist rocketed out and smashed against my face, whipping my head back and allowing him to roll us back over. One of his hands darted into a pocket and I saw a flash of silver as well as the sound of metal colliding against asphalt. My pulse spiked, and a deep primal part of me flooded me with strength. I couldn't lose. I needed to win, needed to prove to my omega that I was the superior alpha.

I sent a knee into his gut and flipped us over again. Riding off my momentum, I raised a fist to slam into his face, but the sound of Molly screaming stopped me in my tracks.

“Fucking stop !”

My head snapped up to her again and I sat stunned. She looked like an angry goddess about to rain hellfire on heretics. A deep, icy fear took over me. I couldn't take another swing. I couldn't risk her never talking to me again. The anger and rage that came from challenging another alpha drained away and I let the fight go out of my body. If she wanted me to stop then I would stop.

It was unthinkable to do anything else.

Less than a minute later I was locked in a pair of too tight and handcuffs and was hauled to my feet and towards a cop car that I hadn’t even noticed before. Officer fuckface was saying something to me, but I tuned him out, unwilling to listen to any more of his obnoxious words. I would sort this out at the police station, where I could actually talk to someone who wasn’t seething with rage that I’d won over the omega he wanted.

I could hear Molly behind me, still hissing and spitting in protest, but Brandon ignored her entirely, opting instead to shove me in the back of his car before he walked away to complete the argument. I made myself as comfortable as possible and sat back to watch the fireworks.


	10. Molly

Brandon stalked back towards me, a scowl painted onto his face. I wanted nothing more than to stride forward and punch it off his face. It would've felt so good, but I couldn't do it. If I did it Brandon would arrest me too, if for no other reason than to prove a point, and it was going to be much, harder to get Matt out of jail if I was trapped in there too.

There was also the matter of an incessant, burning arousal that had come from watching the two alphas fight over me. As much as I screamed at them to stop, my instincts had wanted me to just sit and watch. It was mortifying to even think about, but when Matt won, I was tempted to let him touch Brandon than drag him back to his truck for his reward.

Before I could go too far down that train of thought, Brandon paused a few feet away from me and crossed his arms over his chest, then cleared his throat to get my attention. His pheromones were still pumping out the bitter scent of anger, but I was not going to let him intimidate me. Not when he snatched away my alpha.

“Alright, now I’m going to give you a chance to explain-” 

“Shut the fuck up,” I said, cutting him off. “I can’t even believe you have the nerve to walk over here and try to talk to me again. Let him go or we’re never talking again. He didn’t do anything wrong.”

He made a noise of exacerbation like something you would do when dealing with a particularly difficult child. I had to sink my nails into my hands to stop myself from trying to strangle him.

“Molly, look he’s not a good alpha,” Brandon insisted. 

“And who are you to decide that?”

Brandon glowered angrily. “Well, I happen to be your-”

“You’re my nothing,” I yelled, my anger boiling over. “I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but you had your chance. I offered to share my heart with you, but you said because you were more on some stupid alpha bullshit, and now you’re taking it out on me. Let Matt go .”

His scowl deepened and he strode forward, towing above me and looking down on me from the tip of his nose. I stared back at him definitely, daring him to take a step closer. “Molly. You’re reckless. He’s not good for you and he’s not good for this town.”

“I’m going to go to the station myself and I’m going to get him out. If I could, I’d get you fired too,” I shot back.

“I could arrest you too,” Brandon bristled. “Having sex in public is against the law.”

“So do it,” I said, sticking out my wrists. “Drag me in. Tell everyone in the station that you were rejected and bitter enough to arrest me over it. I’m sure that will go over well.”

Brandon looked at me like he wanted to say something like he was going to press again, but thankfully, he kept his mouth shut and started walking away back to his car. “I’ll see you at the station then,” he called out. behind him 

I kept my eyes on him until he slid into his car and peeled out of the lot without sparing me another glance. I moved to my car, planning on following, but then paused. When I got to the station, what would I even say? It was going to be my and Matt’s words against Brandon’s and even though there were two of us, I doubted we would be believed over him. I looked back towards the bar, wondering what to do when I caught sight of a camera clinging to the side of the wall.

Cameras that looked into the parking lot.

I dashed towards the bar, holding up Matt’s massive pair of pants, not caring that I smelt like sex and was in Matt’s clothes. I needed to get Matt out and rub it in his face, prove that I wasn’t going to get shoved around just because I was an omega. 

I stormed through the door, and Carter and Felix's eyes darted over to me. Both of them scent the air, catching the scent of Matt on me, but I continued on, intent on ignoring everything that didn’t have to do with getting the camera footage I wanted.

“Carter, I need to access the cameras. It’s time-sensitive.”

“What?” he said, taken aback. “ No. You don’t need them. Why the hell did you even come back in here when you smell like a whore? Go home,” he ordered.

Everyone was trying my patience today. Carter was lucky I wanted to get this done fast or I would’ve started another argument. For now, I’d have to ignore it. He wasn’t going there and I could deal with him later. “First of all, don’t talk to me like that,” I snapped. “Secondly, I don’t know why I can’t have them. I work here. I helped install them,” I argued.

“I don’t care. You can’t have them,” he declared.

“What the hell is your deal today? Are you on your rut or something? You’re being more of an asshole than usual.”

His eyes darkened and he stood up straighter, looking down at me condescendingly. It was then I knew for sure he wasn’t going to give me what I wanted. No,. he enjoyed flexing his power over me. Every time he could deny me something I wanted, he would.

Another dumb alpha who can’t stop himself from posturing, I thought.

“You can go home or you can stay here smelling like that, but you’re not getting the cameras.” He turned on his heel and disappeared into the back, leaving me to stew in my anger next to Felix.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist, forcing myself to breathe. I wanted to follow him to the back and wring out his neck, even more than I wanted to wring out Brandon’s, but again that wouldn’t get me anywhere. As much as I hated it, I still needed this job and there was nowhere else in town that would hire me. Maybe I’d call Brandon over and complain about Carter. That might get both of them going. If I was extra lucky, they’d kill each other for me and take care of two of my problems in one go.

“Molly, are you alright? You seem like you’re-

“Pissed? Yeah,” I cut him off. 

The room plunged back into silence as I tried to dig up some sort of solution. Without the footage proving that Brandon started the fight, I had nothing. I didn’t even know if showing them the footage would let him free or not. If it didn’t, I’d figure something else out. I just needed him out. He didn’t deserve to be in there. 

“Do you want any help? I don’t how much you can do, but I don’t like seeing you like this,” Felix admitted.

“Actually, yes. You can do me a favor,” I replied, an idea suddenly hitting me. “

“Oh great,” he beamed, clapping his hands together. “What do you want me to do?”

“Can you have car problems for me? I need to go-"

He held up a hand, stopping me. I watched him glance at the door again before he leaned closer. “No need to thank me, but I think you should know something else too. I heard Carter calling Brandon. He told him to get over here as fast as possible. Didn’t think about why at first, but I should’ve guessed.” 

I saw red and I dug my nails into the wood of the bar. I didn’t know how I’d do it, but I was going to get revenge on Carter, whatever the hell that meant. Why was he trying so hard to ruin my life? He had a contempt for me that should've been reserved for someone’s worst enemies, not their damn employee.“Thank you,” I said through gritted teeth. “I owe you one.”

Felix stood up from his stool and put on his jacket, shaking his head with a laugh. “No, I know what it was like when I met my mate. Don’t worry about it,” he said with a wink.

“But he-” I stopped myself. It didn’t matter what Felix thought Matt was to me. He was going to help me. That’s all I needed. “Yeah,” I finished lamely, looking away.

Felix chucked. “Go to the bathroom and wait five minutes. I’ll go outside, then come back in and tell Carter I need his help. I'll tell him you left to go sit in your car too. I don’t know how long I can keep him out there though, so you'll have to be quick.”

“However much it is, it’ll be enough,” I said breathlessly, my adrenaline already building at the thought of stealing the footage.

“Alrighty, good luck," Felix said cheerily, turning tail and walking out the door.

I hurried to the bathroom, pushing open the door and then locked myself in a stall. I lifted my feet up so they couldn’t be seen underneath than quickly patted my body, looking for my phone so I could check the time. I nearly panicked when I came up empty, but then I remembered that I left it in the back of the bar. I tugged at my hair in frustration, tilting my head back, and started counting seconds in my head. I needed to be precise. If I moved too quickly and Carter caught me, everything would fall apart.

Worse than the anticipation though, I was still obnoxiously aroused from watching the fight. Even after three minutes of counting in my head, it wasn't leaving. My skin was flushed and sensitive and when I checked my pulse, it was rabbiting away, much faster than usual. 

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck !” I cursed quietly. I should’ve known better. Fucking an alpha this close to my heat was bound to trigger it early and walking around in Matt’s clothes was only speeding things along. I had a strong suspicion that the only thing keeping everyone smelling the steadily growing heat scent was being drenched in Matt’s scent. A scent that, even now, I still wanted more of.

I kept counting and as soon as I reached 300, I sprang to my feet. It was time to move. I needed Matt out of jail today. He was the one to trigger my heat and he was the one that was going to take responsibility for it. I wasn't going to spend it alone. 

I rushed back into the now empty bar and launched myself over the counter, praying that Felix had managed to lure Carter out. Thankfully, when I slid past the door, the back was empty. I grabbed my phone from where I left it an ran into Carter’s office, trying to figure out how I was going to do this. I’d only ever looked at the CCTV we installed once, but they weren't that complicated. I could do this.

I sat down in the chair and pulled up the CCTV program, my eyes racing across the screen to figure out what to do. On one of the feeds, I saw Carter, bending over to take a look at Felix’s popped hood while the other alpha talked. I let out a sigh of relief than set out to work, looking for the main menu. I found it then pulled it up, searching for a way to playback footage. After what felt like a minute of scouring, but was probably only ten seconds, I found the correct option. Unfortunately, the program was prompting me for a time period review. 

Fuck 

I looked at my phone, checking what time it was now, and started trying to ballpark when the fight started. I settled on a range, started recording the computer screen with my phone, and began plugging in numbers, searching the footage for what I needed.

It only took a few tries before I found the fight and even less before I found the actual start. I eagerly recorded the screen, grinning wide at my victory. As soon as I had what I needed captured, I quickly closed out of the playback, set the feeds back to normal, and nearly froze when I saw Carter stand up and walk back towards the building, Felix hot on his tail. I only had a few seconds to escape. 

I tried to set the chair back the exact way I found it, then raced out of the office, just as I heard Felix and Carter and Carter re-enter the bar. I slipped out the back and ran straight for my car, one hand clutching my phone, already thinking about what to say to the police.


	11. Matt

“You should stay away from her,” the cop said, driving at the slowest speed allowed. “She’s not going to go for someone like you.”

“What the hell do you know?” I shot back. “It doesn’t seem like you know anything about her except for how to piss her off.”

The car jerked to halt much harder than necessary at the next stoplight and I nearly banged into the seat in front of me. Fucking bastard. He was lucky that Molly made me stop, otherwise I’d have torn his head off.

“You haven’t even known her for a week, but you’re acting like you know her better than me,” Brandon said. “She came to me for her heat you know. You’re just in the way."

“If that’s true, then why was she fucking me instead of you?" I quipped. It was crude and if Molly had heard me say it, she would have taken my head off, but it was worth just to scent the outpouring of rage from him.

“You’re just looking to fuck and run. I know your type. You’re garbage,” he hissed. “You’re lucky I didn’t beat your ass back there.”

“What? You think I just want to sleep with her and run?” I asked incredulously. “Do you really think I’m enough of an idiot to make the same mistake you did.”

“Mistake? The only mistake you made was messing with her in the first place!”

“No, it was one of the better decisions I’ve ever made I think.” I scented the air again and wrinkled my nose in disgust. “What are you? A teenager? Can't you control your pheromones, it smells like shit in here.”

“The only thing that smells like shit is you .”

“I don’t know, I think Molly smells pretty good, so I don’t think it’s me.”

He sputtered, looking for an insult, but all he managed to produce was a low sound of outrage. My ego was bruised from being arrested and thrown into a cop car, but winning the argument helped restore some of it.

“Molly is going to come and get me you know. I don’t know why you’re even wasting your time," I said.

“You think she cares about you and you’re wrong,” he replied.

“I'll talk to her about when she gets me out.”

Brandon didn't say anything else to that the rest of the ride was completed in silence. However, I still walked away the exchange feeling satisfied. I didn’t know much about the alpha who arrested me, but I knew that I’d gotten to him, that he was jealous, and that, for all intents and purposes, I was winning. Molly liked me, more than she did him, and at the end of the day, that was what this was all about.

Guess she was right about the posturing, I thought.

Still, that she liked me, that she chose me over Brandon allowed me to keep my head held when I was dragged into the police station and thrown into an interrogation room, the door slamming shut and locking behind me.


	12. Molly

As soon I took a step into the police station, everyone's eyes were on me. Granted there were only five people in the room proper, plus one hidden behind the desk window. In a town this small, it was a crowd. Noses flared and people either kept staring or looked away scandalized. I was certain that after this, rumors about me were bound to start spreading.

I pulled my jacket tighter around myself and stalked towards the counter, my head held high. I was relieved to see that it was Mary, another omega, behind it.

“What can I do for you Ma’am,” she asked professionally, but I could the ghost of a smile she was trying to hide. Her eyes flicked briefly down to my clothes and then back up like she was just making sure she wasn't seeing things.

“An alpha named Matt got arrested today. Brandon did it. He's here right?"

Mary nodded. "Yes, we have him detained right now, Brandon said he assaulted him.”

“Yeah well that didn't happen," I said. "Brandon arrested him on some alpha bullshit and have proof of it. I don’t know who I have to show this too, but Brandon started that fight."

She cracked a wide, mischievous smile. “Well, how about I go get the Chief so you can explain this to him."

“Whatever I need to do," I responded.

“Give me a few minutes,” Mary said, standing up from her chair and disappearing further back in the station. I pulled at my hair nervously as I waited and my skin prickled with all the gazes that were still on me. My heat was coming on fast and standing around in public wasn't doing anything to help fight back my stress.

“If you’ve got something to say, spit it out or stop looking,” I said, not bothering to turn around and address the crowd. 

A smattering of awkward coughs and forced conversation followed my declaration, but I knew that a soon as I left, the topic would swap to me. Especially if- no when I left with Matt.

God, I needed to get out of this town.

Mary reappeared and opened a door leading to the back, gesturing for me to follow. “Miss Bennett? Could you please follow me? The Chief wants to interview you.”

“Gladly,” I replied, walking through the door eagerly.

Now that I was in the police station proper, I felt even more eyes on me. It seemed like every single officer had dropped what they were doing to scent the air and look at me. More than ever, I felt incredibly grateful that Matt had given me his clothes. My heat scent must've been bleeding out somewhat now, but at least his scent served as an efficient warning sign.

Mary paused in front of a door next to a door and opened it for me, sweeping an arm into it as she stepped aside. “I’ll let the Chief know you’re ready. This should be quick,” she said.

I nodded and stepped in, moving to plop plop down on the hard wooden chair and tapping my fingers impatiently on the table in front of me. Mary swung the door shut behind me, and I carefully inspected the room. It was small, and the only thing of note besides the table was the price of one was glass that dominated the wall right behind me. I wondered how many cops were out there staring, wanting to watch the show. I shrank further into myself, hiding behind my hair and praying that I wouldn’t have to spend more than five minutes here.

As if my prayer was answered the door swung open and the Chief stepped into the room. I’m sure he had another name, but the only one I’d ever heard for him since arriving here was “Chief.” He was an old alpha, on the brink of retirement. Dark bags were under his eyes and he looked tired, no doubt from trying to find out who was kidnapping the omegas from Prisitel. I wasn’t happy to see him so exhausted, but I was happy that at least someone was taking the cases as seriously as they should be.

“So, let’s make this quick,” he started. “Brandon said your alpha assaulted him in the parking lot, but I’m guessing you don’t agree with that,” he rumbled, sliding into the seat across from me.

“Yes. I already told Mary, but Brandon started the fight/|

The Chief nodded. “So why exactly do you think he would he go and do that?”

I was tired and beyond shame at this point. “He was mad and jealous that I was with Matt in his truck,” I replied, purposely leaving out details. The full story wasn’t important.

“What were you doing in the truck?” the Chief asked, scenting the air.

“I don’t see how it’s relevant, but we were kissing,” I snapped, hoping the CHief wouldn’t call me out on the lie. “Look, I have the footage of Brandon starting the fight. Can’t I just show you it so we can be done?”

“I want to see that too, but please finish telling your side first,” the chief said. “So you were in the back of Matt’s truck and then what? Why’d he get out?”

I tightened my grip on the table and tried to calm myself down. The chief’s scent was filling the room and while it wasn’t unpleasant, it wasn’t at all what I wanted. Being so close to it was making me more and more nervous, even though I was sure that out of everyone in the town, the chief would never hurt me. My instincts hardly cared though. They just knew I was stuck in a room with an alpha and I didn’t want to be in there.

“Matt got out because Brandon was knocking on the window. He went around to talk to him, and then the two of them started posturing like dumbasses. Brandon got in Matt’s face and tackled them and then the two of them went at it. I told them to stop and the only person who listened was Matt. Brandon took that as an invitation to arrest him and drag him here.”

The chief nodded, scribbling something down on the notepad he brought with him. “Anything else?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Okay, you said you had video?”

I happily opened up my phone, pulled up the video, and handed it over, watching his face eagerly to see how he reacted. It didn’t take long for a heavy frown to settle over his features, and I watched him replay the video again, and then a third time before he finally handed me my phone back and stood up.

“All Right hang tight. I’m going to go talk to Officer Hoffman and then I’ll be back. Do you want water or anything?”

I suddenly realized how damn thirsty I was. Beads of sweat were starting to run down my forehead from the mix of stress and tension. Water wouldn’t fix the problem, but it couldn’t hurt. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

The Chief nodded in acknowledgment then stepped outside, plunging the room back into silence. The room felt too hot, and I wanted so badly to take off my coat. Maybe the rest of my clothes too. That would be so nice. My fingers clumsily grabbed for the zipper of my jacket, but halfway through sliding it off, my mind caught up with my body and I stopped.

I dropped my head in my hands and took a deep shuddering breath, closing my eyes tightly. I couldn’t even care about Brandon anymore. Not when I was this fucking close to my heat. It’d probably only be a few more hours until I couldn’t fight the urge to strip all my clothes off anymore. I was only barely hanging as it was.

It seemed like a century past before the door opened again and the Chief stepped back inside. “Okay. You can sit in here or wait back outside. Your alpha is being released right now. I also had a conversation with Officer Hoffman about the conduct I saw in this video. If you wouldn’t mind-”

He must've noticed that I was staring at him with half-glazed over eyes, barely paying attention to what he was saying. His eyes closed and my heart pounded in my chest when I watched his tilt his head back and properly scent the air. 

“Ah. I see. Please wait in here. I’ll get your alpha. Here is your water too,” he said, handing it to me before rushing out of the room. “We’ll deal with this bit of misconduct later, but it can wait for now.”

I was too hot, too foggy to feel mortified, but the water helped me regain some of my sanity. I pulled out my phone and made a note to myself to both apologize and thank the chief when this was all over.

“Here you are, Mister Silver. She’s in there. Please take care of and please leave the station quickly,” the Chief said.

That wasn’t my focus though. Not even close. All I cared about was the delicious scent of the perfect smelling alpha. I closed my eyes tightly breathing in his scent, then let them slide open when I'd drank my fill. 

I saw Matt was poised in front of me, looking concerned, and his face finally gave me the sanity I needed to regain control of my instincts. “Hey so we should go,” he said, stating the obvious. “Do you want me to-”

“Yes. You’re driving,” I declared, shooting up from my chair and fumbling around in my pocket for my keys. I shoved them into his chest, but somehow the rest of my body ended up flush against his with my head buried into his chest, rubbing my cheek back and forth over it. “Mm, why the fuck do you smell so good?” I said with a sigh.

“I don’t know, but you can scent me all you want when we’re back.”

I ignored him and stood on my toes, the bit down hard at his neck. Immediately I started sucking at the skin to mark it. Before I could get anything solid, a hand gripped the back of my neck and squeezed. The pressure made my body go lax and I hummed happily, letting Matt take all of my weight and allowing my mind to finally go blank. A tense conversation was happening above me, but I blocked it all out and snuggled closer to Matt.

Suddenly, my feet were off the ground and I Was being cradled into Matt’s chest while he all but ran out of the station. I thought getting out of the building might’ve made me feel better and that being in the cold would help, but instead, a shiver racked my body. I wrapped my arms around Matt’s neck and hauled myself closer, wishing I could steal all of his body heat like some sort of vampire.

“We’re almost there, it’s okay.”

“Mmm I know” I replied after a few seconds of delay. “You’re helping by the way. ‘Tis your fault,” I mumbled into his neck.

“My fault? You’re the one who-”

He kept rambling on, but my attention was affixed to his lips. They didn’t seem particularly special before, but now they looked like the softest, most plush pair I’d ever seen in my life. I watched his mouth pour of words, focusing on the brief flics of tongue I could see inside. Something deep within me tightened and I felt like if I didn't get his lips on mine right now, I’d die.

I surged forward without another thought and kissed him for all he was worth. It was sloppy and likely the least graceful kiss I’d ever have and for a moment, I was scared he wouldn't reciprocate, but then his lips moved against mine and I melted. His huge handed carded into my hair and he took control of the kiss, holding me still and kissing me slowly, the exact opposite of what I wanted right now. I tried to squirm around to show my disapproval, but he either didn’t understand or just ignored me. Finally, he pulled away and stared down at me, his eyes full of lust.

“I’m going to put you down and you’re going to sit in that truck and tell me where you live so I can take you home,” he growled.

The noise sent a wave of heat crashing through me and I whined my approval at the request. He carefully set me down and as soon as my feet touch the floor I was scrambling to get in. All too excited for what was to come.


	13. Matt

I forced myself to drive slowly, even if I wanted to break all the speed limits to get back to Molly’s house as soon as possible. Doing that would’ve been dangerous and my priority was to protect her. To keep her safe. 

She was not making that easy.

“Why can’t you drive faster,” she whined. “You're’ so damn slow .”

“Because I don’t want to get in a wreck,” I grunted back. “The difference is only going to a minute or two. It’s fine.”

“There isn’t even anyone on the roads! Matt I swear to god if you’re only doing this to tease me, I’m going to kill you.”

Her scent was becoming heavier and heavier in the air, making it nearly impossible to think. I considered opening the window and freezing my ass off was so I could think about something other than Molly’s scent, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Molly was more important than me right now. She needed to be warm and comfortable, not shivering in the cold.

“Do we need to go shopping?” I asked. “Do you have everything you need for this?” I asked.

“Oh my god, stop worrying,” she said annoyed. “This isn’t my first heat, I know how to take care of myself.”

“No. Wait. I want to do that.”I hit a stop sign and I turned to look her in her eyes. “Please.”

She bit her lip, then nodded. “Okay. Fine. I’ll let you, but you don’t need to buy anything. I have enough.”

It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I knew she wanted me for her heat, but she was going to let me take care of her. Actually, take care of her. She wasn’t going to force me to deny my instincts. 

Her admission relaxed me and I focused on the road, humming quietly to myself. For a brief moment, I thought we were going to get home without any more problems, but of course, I couldn’t have my way. Next to me a barely aborted complaining shattered the air, sending electricity through me. I glanced at Molly out of the corner of my eye and saw that had one hand shoved down her pants and was not so subtly touching herself.

“What are you doing?” I asked, a hint of panic creeping into my tone.

She moaned in response, and I could see her shoulder still moving as she worked herself harder, all of her shame gone. “Nothing,” she gasped. “Just drive. You have to pay attention to the road, right?” she added smugly.

“I am paying attention,” I said. “But that is making it very hard to. Can’t you wait?”

“Noooope,” she replied, it came out more like a moan of pleasure rather than an actual word.”  
My cock was painfully hard and pushing uncomfortably against the front of my jeans. I couldn’t reach down to adjust it. It would just make things spiral out of control. Even now, she was frustrating in the worst way. Every time I wanted to touch her, I had to be patient, had to bide my time. It was like she always found the most inopportune moments to make me want her. Whether she was aware of it or not, she had a power over me that was near impossible to fight.

“Molly, you’re just going to make it worse if you do that,” I warned. Half of it was for my sake. I wasn’t sure if I could handle her touching herself right now. The scent of her producing more and more slick was just too tantalizing, too perfect for me to handle.

“Don’t care,” she shot back. “It’s your fault I’m like this. I’m just-” a sharp cry broke her words and my hands tightened hard on the steering wheel. “-just fixing it,” she finished.

At this point, I was positive that she was teasing me. I could barely believe that she was willing to throw herself into her heat even faster just to bother me. 

It’s because she trusts you. The omega knows you’re a good mate. That you’ll take care of her, my instincts whispered. She’s the perfect mate.

“Molly, you have to stop,” I ordered. “You don’t have to wait longer but I can’t handle this.”

“But-”

“No buts,” I hissed out. “Just be patient.”

“Alpha please !” she gasped out. “I need to. It feels so good. Let me please,” she begged.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I looked at her and my brain turned to mush. Her cheeks were bright red and her hair was messy, but somehow it only made her look more beautiful. She’d pushed her sweatpants down to her knees and had her legs spread shamelessly. One hand was poised over her aching core, and my instincts purred in delight. She was listening to me. She trusted me enough to follow my orders, to let me take care of her.

How could I tell her no when she was being so good.

“Okay. Touch yourself omega. Tell me how good it feels,” I said, finally giving in.

The second the words left my mouth, her fingers were back to frantically circling her clit. I forced myself to look away. I needed to get us home. We were only a minute away from her apartment. When we were there I could finally stop holding back, take her inside and fuck her like I needed, like we both did.

“Feels good,” she gasped. “God it feels good,” she moaned out. “Need more. Need your knot,” she gasped. “Need it inside me. Going to feel so good,” she purred.

“I’m going to knot you, but you have to wait. Just keep feeling good for now, we’re almost there.”

Molly was gradually becoming louder and louder and I could see her twisting and writhing in her chair. Her heat scent had totally replaced her ordinary one and now that it was here, now that I could smell it completely, I knew I had to have her. Knew she was the only omega for me.

“Fuck alpha,” she screamed shameless, tossing her head back into the seat. A long pleased whine that never seemed to end filled the air, and I didn’t think I’d ever seen Molly so content.

The brief reprieve was enough for me to pull into the parking lot and park the first spot I saw. I considered grabbing her right out of the passenger seat and yanking her into my lap, but that would only delay things further. As soon as my hands were on her, I wouldn’t want to take them off. I needed to get her inside now.


	14. Molly

Alpha, Matt, I reminded myself, pulled away from me. I was aware that we were outside my apartment, that we had gotten home, but that didn’t stop the panic I felt when he disappeared. I forced myself to take deep breaths. My instincts were at war with every other part of me. I wanted to surrender to them and allow them to take over, but I wouldn't yet. Not until I knew Alpha was there. I pulled up my ruined sweatpants and waited with bated breath for Matt.

The truck door swung open next to me and then I was being pulled out of the truck and into Matt’s arms. As soon as he pulled me into his chest and the full force of his scent crashed over me, I gave in. I kissed and bit high on his neck, my hands tearing at his clothes. There were just so many of them and they needed to be gone.

I was half through unzipping his jacket when we headed up a set of stairs and past another door. At once, the scent of home washed over me and I purred in pleasure at having alpha there.

“Do you like it? Is it nice?” I asked into his neck, the aching need between my legs momentarily forgotten.

Alpha looked slowly around the small space, taking it all in slowly like he was examining a piece of art. The scrutinizing gaze he was paying it made me feel anxious and had me twitching in place. Did he like it? Was it not good enough for him?

“It’s perfect,” he drawled out. 

Sweet relief crashed over me and I snuggled further in his chest, immensely satisfied by the praise. I was aware enough to know that I’d be embarrassed about how I acted when this was all over, but right now, I didn’t care. 

Being so close to him served as a reminder of something else. My clothes had long since overstayed their welcome and I started stripping them off with wild abandon, letting the ruined pants and shirt fly across the room and land somewhere on my floor. Matt didn’t offer any help, choosing to watch and enjoy the show instead.

“Do you want to show me your room? Your bed?” he questioned once I was naked in his arms. 

“Yes,” I gasped. If alpha liked my home than he’d love my room. Having him in there would be perfect. His scent would soak in and I’d be able to bask in it as much as I pleased. Even better, he was going to bring me there so he could take care of me, so he could make me feel good. “Take me there alpha, please,” I begged.

He took an unsure step forward, but I was too busy scenting and marking him to provide him with any more advice. Really, I was happy that he was walking around my home like he was. It’d spread his scent further, making it linger in every part of it.

Eventually, he opened the right door and stepped into my room. Alpha shut the door behind him, then set me gently on my bed. I scooted forward and hooked my legs around him, pull him down on top of me while my lips found his own. He kissed me, slowly, methodically, nothing like the wild passion and naked lust of my own. I could scent his arousal growing, his musk growing stronger and preened. He was on my bed, rubbing all over my sheets. He was finally all mine and I was never going to let him go. My hands scrambled to his belt, trying to tear it off as quickly possible, desperate to have the rest of my alpha finally exposed.

“Molly wait you’re not even-”

“No waiting alpha. Need you now, can’t wait,” I said. I finally managed to get his belt open and I pulled off his jeans, leaving him clad in just his underwear. I pressed on his shoulders, pushing up, and he went with the motion until he ended up on his back, his head hanging off the bed with me perched above him.

“What are you doing?”

I didn’t answer, and instead sunk back onto my knees and pulled off his boxers. I licked my lips when his cock sprang into view. It was big and thick, and just the sight of it had the heat in my stomach turning into an inferno. I bent forward and licked at the head, desperate to have a taste of the delicious sight in front of me. One lick turned into two, then three, and then he was in my mouth, his hands threaded through my hair as he groaned in approval.

I gazed up at him, taking in his every reaction. He was gorgeous in his pleasure and I wanted to draw more out of him until he was just as undone as me. I took as much of him in as I could, and stared up pleadingly. I wanted him to tell me I was doing good, that he was happy and satisfied. 

“Goddamnit Molly you’re so beautiful fuck you’re so good. Feel amazing,” he praised, scratching an itch that I hated to admit I had. “I just want to-”

Before he could finish, I was back to bobbing my head up and down and a choked moan cut off his words. All because of me. Because I made him feel good. I was being a good Omega, pleasing alpha so well. And he tasted so good. His scent and his moans were they're own reward. 

The burning between my legs became impossible to ignore, and I shoved my hands between them, humping my hips into it while I continued to swallow him down. I wanted to make him come, wanted to taste his seed on my tongue, but the feel of my and rubbing at my goals was making it harder and harder to focus on his pleasure. My heat demanded that I get something in me. That I get fucked.

“Omega, stop,” Matt commanded. I pooped him out of my mouth and scrambled back, resting my back against the headboard. I let my legs fall open and gave him a pleading look hoping it’d covey my need and that he wouldn't be mad that I stopped making feel good.

Alpha’s eyes twinkled with understanding and he scooted back up onto the bed, raising himself high in the air and looking down at me with dark eyes. He was looking at every inch of my skin like he hadn’t ever seen it before, but his eyes weren't doing anything to stop the emptiness I felt deep within me.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Matt took that as a signal to lunge forward and start, kissing and biting at my lips while his hands finally removed his shirt. I clawed at his back, pulling him in closer and shamelessly whimpering for him. My slick was already starting to soak into the sheets and if I didn’t have him now, I felt like I actually might die. I pressed my hips up and asked silently for what my words couldn't’ conveyed. 

Matt thankfully understood, because a moment later, he a pressing himself inside of me, guiding his huge cock in with a slow growl. His lips left mine and went to my neck, copying some of the same marks I’d made on him there. I ground my hips down, trying to get more of him in my as fast as I could, but his hands shifted to pin me down my hips, keeping my still and under his control.

“Good omega, just like that. You don’t have to move now. Just take it. Let me make you feel good,” he cooed in my ear.

I barely understood what he saying anymore, but the low, soothing tone was driving my crazy. I raked my nails down his back again, and finally, he sheathed himself totally inside of me. He stayed still for a second, then slowly pulled out at the more agonizing pace possible. I was about to scream at him for being a tease, but when his hips slammed back into me, all the gentleness was gone, leaving only raw want and lust in its place.

My head rolled back onto my pillow and I relaxed, focusing only on the drag of his cock against my walls. He was filling every inch of me so perfectly and it had me quivering underneath him, nearly unable to form words. I reached up and grabbed his hair, then pulled him into a searing, filthy kiss. It distracted him enough so that he relieved some of the pressure on my hips and I took the opportunity to buck up into him, pushing for what I knew I needed. 

“Alpha, need your knot, need it in me please,” I slurred, pulling away from the kiss and giving words to the desire that’d been tearing me apart from the inside this whole time.

Alpha didn’t answer, but his thrusts were becoming more and more erratic and harder and his hands at my shoulder were back to pressing in hard enough to leave bruises. I couldn’t wait to poke at them all, to feel the delicious rush of pleasure-pain when I pressed down on them. 

“So close, gonna knot you omega, gonna-”

A hoarse choked gasp cut off his words and his hips slammed snapped forward a final time, forcing his knot into me as he started to come. His knot started to swell, becoming bigger and bigger until I wasn’t sure I could take anymore. I was lost in a sea of pleasure and the intensity of him finally being inside me properly, finally claiming me for his own, pushed me over the edge myself. 

Alpha snarled and tried fruitlessly to shove himself in deeper while I pushed back into him, grinding my hips in little circles. We were locked together in indescribable bliss, to the point where I could no longer tell where I started and he began. We were just one body of pleasure and lust.

Alpha whispered something that seemed like praises into my ear, but I couldn’t understand them. All that reached me was the sweet tone of his voice. He wrapped my up in his massive arms, then rolled my over so I was resting on top of him, his knot still buried deep into my cunt. He ran his hands over me, stroking my hair and back, and I dropped my head onto his chest and took a deep, shuddering breath. 

“Sleep omega,” he ordered.

I shut my eyes and feel the tug of unconsciousness immediately. I shifted around a final time, whimpering when his cock shifted around inside of me. Eventually, I found a comfortable enough to position to let myself go boneless on top of him and allow the call of sleep to overcome me. The scent of alpha’s happiness and his huge, gentle hands, were the last push I needed to fall into the most pleasant sleep of my life.


	15. Matt

I woke up feeling warm and satisfied, surrounded by the most comforting and enticing scent I’d ever had the pleasure of experiencing in my life. I pulled Molly closer to me, burying my head into the back of her neck and inhaled. She still smelled so sweet and Couldn't get enough of. I started planting little kisses on her neck and before long she was squirming, roused from sleep by my teasing.

She rolled over and pressed her chest to mind, then buried her nose into my neck, murmuring something too quietly for me to understand. She forced a leg between mine and scooted closer until it was impossible to do anymore. Her scent was gradually picking up, becoming sweeter and sweeter, and before long her hips were slowly but incessantly rocking against me.

“Good morning,” I whispered, running my hand through her hair. I put a finger under her chin and lifted it up to claim a kiss. 

I meant for it to be just a peck, but Molly wanted more. She rolled herself on top of me, kissing me fiercely. Her hands went to my jaws and forced me to still and I surrendered, allowing her whatever she wanted. Her lips trailed down to my eat and she nipped it in before pulling back slightly. “Mine,” she whispered. “My alpha.”

“Yours,” I agreed. “I’m yours.”

She moaned like I had touched her and all the reckless dominance from before vanished. She looked down at me with big eyes and kiss swollen lips, capturing my attention like nothing else could.“ Alpha,” she whined, her hips rocking against me faster and faster. “Need you. Need you now,” she choked out.

“Where do you need me omega? Here?” I asked, sliding a hand between her legs and tracing my finger through her folds. Even though she’d just woken up, she was already so wet. I couldn't’ resist bringing them to my mouth to have a taste. She watched me breathless as I licked her slick off, and I moaned, long and low, showing my appreciation. 

I popped my finger out of my mouth, then placed it back on her sopping wet pussy. Instantly she was grinding against it. Her head thrown back in a mason, exposing her neck to my teeth. I didn’t try to fight my instincts. I let myself lean up and marked her again, even though her neck was already a collection of hickeys and bruises. The wild, primal part of me reveled in the obviousness of my claim. She would be bearing my marks even after her heat was finished. Everyone would know what we had done.

“ Please,” she whimpered. “Need more, need your knot .”

“Then take it. It’s yours. I’m yours,” I replied back.  
It took her a moment to process my words, but as soon as the idea was in her head, she was slowly herself up so she was poised above my cock. She reached down a hand, grabbing my cock, then carefully guided it into her while she slid down onto it. Her eyes closed in bliss and a shudder racked her body, leaving her gasping for air. She was still, trying to process the heady mix of feelings racing through her, but I didn’t want to give her time to recover. Seeing her so breathless, so out of control, only spurred me on further. My mouth found her breasts and I was kissed and nibbled at the soft, pliant skin. I captured one of her nipples in my mouth and sucked at it, taking care that my teeth never pressed in too hard. 

“Fuck you feel so good,” I said. “So tight, so wet, you’re perfect,” I said. “Go on, take what’s yours.”

She rose herself up and dropped back down, riding my cock with a non-existent rhythm. Her eyes were still closed and her mouth was dropped open, letting out little noises as she worked herself on my cock, chasing the release only I could give her. The sight of her so wild, so instinctual, had heat coursing through me, setting all my nerves on fire. My hands moved to her hips, gripping ugly and I helped to guide her up and down, reveling in how tight she was, how good it felt to be fucking an omega.

My omega.

I tried to let her have control, but it only seemed to frustrate her. Her teeth had buried into her bottom lip and it looked like she was too lost and unfocused to properly ride me. The pace was too slow and I couldn’t take it anymore. I rolled her over, moving her to her stomach, before I dragged her hips up so she was on her knees, her stomach pressed flat against the bed. I pistoned my hips in and out of her, finding the perfect rhythm and moaned deeply at how tight she felt around my cock. Underneath me, Molly was panting and squirming, pressing her hips back into me while her hands clawed at the bedsheets. A deep, indescribable satisfaction washed over me at the sight of her pleasure and it made me forget entirely about my own. It was as if my entire existence was only for her, to make her feel good and cherished. 

Molly kept trying to form words, but they all came off as mindless begging. Maybe that's what they were. Her scent and moans told me she was enjoying herself and I was too lost in the heat the moment and my impending orgasm to provide her with the praises I usually would. All I could do was make her feel good, to try and show her how amazing she was without any words.

“Gonna cum, Gonna knot you so-”

“ Yes,” Moly shouted. “Fuck me, knot me, Breed me, please. I’m close, so close, so close, so-

I shoved myself in deeper, my knot pushing past her walls, and then locked in place. Her scream picked up in volume and her walls tighten around me milking my cock for all it was worth. The ecstasy was overwhelming, but Molly was still pressing her hips back onto my knot and the added stimulation had my vision going white.

When I came back to, I rolled Molly back on top of me, my not still stuck deep inside of her. She made a noise of complaint at the sudden motion, but once she was on top of me, she collapsed into my chest. Her scent was warm and content, filled with something more than the lust that’d been driving us. She smelled happy and she smelled like me.

Good. Your omega is happy. She’s safe. You’re a good mate. She thinks you're a good mate.

The sound of Molly’s breathing steadying and her body losing the rest of its tension broke me out of my thoughts. IU looked at her curiously, then realized that she had again fallen asleep. I allowed myself a toothy grin and moved a piece of hair out of her face with one of my fingers. After she got up, I’d make her eat again.

For now, though, my perfect omega could sleep.


	16. Molly

I didn’t know how long it took until the heat stop clawing at my core. The entire experience had blurred together into what seemed like an overwhelmingly pleasant dream. Things came back to me a piecemeal instead of all at once. I remembered Matt feeding me in bed, getting me water, and holding me when I slept. I remembered the feel of his knot buried inside of me and the overwhelming pleasure It’d brought me. I had to poke and prod at the myriad of bruises and marks he’d left on my body just to make sure that it was all real.

Until now, I thought Matt was just another alpha, albeit one that smelled especially good. I assumed he would do the bare minimum to ensure that I survived through my heat, but that wasn’t how I remembered things at all. He begged to take care of me, tod more than just fuck me, and then he’d done just that. He was nothing like any alpha I’d had before. He was just so much better.

“God please don’t tell me this is happening to me,” I whispered into the dark. The memory of his care combined with his arms around me. It all made me feel warm and safe. made me feel cared for in a way I hadn’t even known I was craving. 

“Omega. Go back to sleep,” Matt rumbled behind me, disturbed by my muttering.

“Let me go, I need to pee,” I replied, blinking aways sudden wetness that I felt building behind my eyes.

Matt paused behind me than his huge arms let me go and I could hear him sitting up on my bed. “Molly? Are you back?  
“What the hell do you mean back,” I said. “I never left.”

“But your hearts over?” he asked.

“I think so. It feels like it,” I said, trying to find the will to get up myself. Even without his arms around me, my bed had never felt so comfortable and the scent of him all around me made want to close my eyes and go back to sleep. Still, if I stayed in bed, then I might’ve started crying and that’d just make everything awkward and complicated. I never wanted emotion to be a part of the deal. was supposed to be just sex, but that sure as hell wasn’t how it worked out. “I’m gonna shower,” I mumbled as I rolled out of bed.

I dragged myself to my bathroom without another word, not even bothering to shut the door behind me. I washed my face with cold water, then looked at the shower in thought. I must’ve reeked, but my instincts didn’t want to shower. Didn’t want to wash off the scent of Matt. All they really wanted me to do was go back to my room and get back to alpha.

I gritted my teeth and gripped the edge of the sink, forcing myself to count to one hundred and calm down. When I finished I took a long drink from the tap, then took a proper look at myself in the mirror.

The person that stared back at me seemed totally foreign. Her cheeks were still slightly red and her hair was a bird's nest of knots and tangles. Bruises and hickeys decorated her skin everywhere and her eyes had a depth of emotions that even I couldn’t sort through. I tore my gaze away and stepped out of the bathroom than made my way back to my bedroom, all my energy drained, wanting nothing more than to just sleep.

When I got back, Matt was standing up by the bed, gathering his clothes from where they’d been scattered all over the room. Watching him made me feel like someone had dumped a pitcher of ice water over my head. My instincts howled in frustration and sadness as I watched Matt move and I suppressed a sob that threatened to slip out. This was my least favorite part of my heart. I hated when my emotions ran so high when I still couldn't separate what my rational side wanted from my instincts. Or maybe they weren’t so different right now. I didn’t want him to go. I hadn’t even been able to bring myself to shower without him and all I wanted to do was be back in his arms. But here he was, picking up his clothes and fumbling around in the dark, all while I’d been in the bathroom. Was he trying to leave without me noticing? Was I not good enough?

“Shh, hey I’m not leaving it’s okay. You’re plenty good enough Molly. You’re perfect,” he insisted.

I couldn’t contain it anymore. I burst into tears. I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around his neck and dragged myself close, allowing myself to ride out the wave of confusing emotions. I felt myself being lifted through the air and placed gently back on the bed. He crawled behind me, then gently pulled me back into his chest. I turned around and buried my head into his shoulder, hiding myself from the world while I waited for my tears to end.  
The entire time, Matt stayed silent, carding his hands through my hair and rubbing gently at my back and neck. Worst of all, it didn’t seem like he minded. It was almost like he cared. Like this wasn’t just sex for him, like he actually liked me back.

Oh fuck.

I liked him. Of course, I did. How had I let this happen? I barely knew him, but here I was, letting him see me when I’m so vulnerable and craving his touch even while I was. I should pull away, should tell him that he could leave now, but there was no way I could. I would let myself be selfish. I might’ve liked him, but most of that had to be hormones. By tomorrow morning, when my head was clearer and my heart had completely died down, I was sure I’d be fine.

“Thank you,” I said, pulling back a bit to look at his face.

“You don’t have to thank me, but you should go back to sleep,” he urged. “It’s late.”

I didn’t particularly want to sleep, but I was so exhausted that fighting it was pointless. It didn’t help that he was so warm and so stupidly big either. He was like a personal heater and pillow all in one.

“Fine, but you have to too,” I murmured, shutting my eyes and shuffling impossibly closer and letting myself fall back into sleep.

I didn’t hear what the last thing he said to me was, but it sounded a lot like a laugh.


	17. Matt

Someone was pounding on the door. 

The heavy, rhythmic knocking was impossible to escape, and it didn’t seem like it was going away anytime soon. Slowly, I slide my eyes open, fighting through a wave of drowsiness and attempting to figure out why anyway was knocking in the first place. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long for my answer, because during the next series of knocks, someone shouted “Police!” 

“What the actual fuck ,” Molly hissed, slowly sitting up. Instantly, I wanted to tug her back down and wrap her my arms again. She shouldn’t have been getting up so soon. She needed to sleep more, to lay still and let me dote on her. “What the hell do these bastards want?” She tossed the blankets off herself and sat up in bed.

“I could if you wanted me too,” I said. “You don’t need to.”

“That’d be weird. We’re in my apartment, so I’m doing it,” she replied firmly.

“Okay,” I said. “Just-” I gave her a quick once over, searching for what to say. The marks on her neck and chest, the way her hair was a mess, and the irritation plain on her face. Her scent was mixed perfectly with mine, to the point where it was hard for me to imagine her ever not smelling like me. No one would mistake her has available. It was obvious that she was mine. “Okay. Do whatever you want," I surrendered.

“God, alpha’s are so weird,” she quipped, climbing out of her bed. I sat up myself, eyeing her ass as she sauntered out of the room and into the bathroom. When she disappeared, I took the moment to breathe. I’d thought that my obsession with every little part of her would end after her heat, but that didn’t seem to be the case. If anything, I only liked her more.

“Fuck this is going to be a problem,” I whispered to myself.

Molly appeared back in the hall, now dresses in a bathrobe, but looking no less annoyed. A possessive part of m was angry that she was wearing so little, but another part of my was immensely happy that all my marks on her were so easy to see. She disappeared around the corner of the door frame to answer her front door, and I strained my ears to listen.

“Molly thank god you’re alright,” an all too familiar voice gushed as soon as the door creaked open.

Why the fuck is he back? There was no reason he should’ve been, but there was no mistaking that it was him who was talking. I quietly got out of bed and yanked on my boxers, then crept closer to the door. I couldn’t leave the room, not without whoever was at the door seeing me, and something told me I needed to stay hidden.

“Brandon, what the fuck are you doing here?” Molly asked acidly. “What the hell are you two doing here? Someone better explain.”

“That alpha you were-”

“No,” Molly snapped, interrupting Brandon. “I lied. Not someone, you,” she said, emphasizing the word. “Tell me what’s going on. Brandon, keep your mouth shut. I don’t want to hear it.”

I made a mental note that there were two people at the door, as well as internalize the fact that I’d won. Molly wouldn’t even talk to Brandon, wouldn’t even entertain the other alpha’s words. He must’ve smelled me on her too, seen the marks I made. The feeling of schadenfreude from the exchange might’ve been one of the best things I’d experienced in months. 

“Listen Molly. That alpha, he’s wanted for questioning. We have reason to believe he was involved in the recent string of omega disappearances and murders. Is he here? I know you left with him and not to be crass, but…” a voice trailed off. “I believe the two fo you have been uh, intimate?”

I wrinkled my nose, trying first to figure out where’d I’d heard that voice before, setting aside the content of his words for now. It took me a minute before it snapped into place. It was the voice of the Chief. The same one that’d interrogated me when Brandon had arrested me. Only then, did I realize he extremity of what I was being accused of. They thought I was a goddamned murderer. My blood ran cold and my mind raced, trying to figure out why the hell I’d be a suspect. I hadn’t been here for more than a week, and I’d spent nearly every day looking at roads, talking to the city council, and dealing with construction companies. I didn’t exactly have time to kidnap and kill someone. Hell, the only omega in the town I’d even noticed was Molly.

“-Can’t tell you that. It’s information that’s sensitive to the investigation,” the Chief said, breaking me out of my panic. “Molly, I need you, to be honest, is he here right now?”

Silence. My skin felt hot and sweat started to gather at my brow. There was a window in Molly’s room and her apartment was only on the second story. I could jump out of it, run for the woods, and escape, but my instincts insisted that I stay. That I trust my omega. She’d gotten me out of danger once already and my instincts refused to believe she wouldn’t do it again.

God, I hoped they were right.

“No. When you woke me up, he wasn’t there. I don’t know where he is,” Molly finally replied evenly.

Relief like nothing else washed over me and I slumped against the wall, sliding against it onto the ground. She wasn’t going to sell me out. 

She trusted me.

“Do you know where he might’ve gone? Did he say anything to you before he left? Tell you to meet him somewhere?” the Chief pressed. “We need to find him and any information would be helpful.”

“No. He fucked me through my heat, then left. That’s all I know,” Molly said. “His truck is still at Brandon's bar I think. Why don’t you check there?” she suggested.

“We did,” Brandon snapped. “That's why we’re here. We got a tip about it, got a warrant, and searched it, and you want to know what we found? We found clothes from one of the missing omega’s. So you tell me what that means,” Andrew said harshly.

My truck? How the fuck were there clothes in my truck. My mind reeled and the world around me felt like it was spinning. I closed my eyes tightly and forced myself to breathe. I couldn’t panic. It wouldn’t get me anywhere. I needed to be calm.  
“Brandon. Calm down,” the chief chastised him. “Molly, look if you-”

“What more do you want for me?” she cut him off. “You showed up at an omega’s house after their heat, they tell you their alpha left them, and you then you keep pushing? Do you think I wanted that? If I knew where he was, I’d tell you where he is just to spite him,” she exploded. “Now if you don’t have any more questions, can you please leave. I just want to sleep.”

Silence again, but I was happier with this one. She had dismissed them. There weren’t many places left this conversation could go. 

“Alright,” The Chief said slowly. “You know how to reach us if you need to. We’ll be back to check on you at least once a week too. We think that you’re a target. Don’t even try to say no either, we’re knocking on your door whether you like it or not.” the Chief explained. “Other than, that, you have a good day. I’m sorry we bothered you.

Molly didn’t reply, but I heard footsteps echoing away from the door, and then finally it slammed shut. I didn’t say anything, trying to be as quiet as possible. I didn’t know if they actually left. For all I knew, they were just waiting out ide the door for me to come out and talk so they burst back in and haul me out.

Another minute passed in what had become a suffocating silence, and it was getting harder and harder to sit still. What had happened to Molly? Did she leave? Is that why she wasn’t talking anymore? Had she secretly left with them or something worse?

“Matt, get your ass out here now,” she whisper-shouted. “You have some shit to explain and I just covered for you, so you better have some good answers.”


	18. Molly

He appeared in the doorway, looking about as stressed as I was. He obviously had been listening in on my conversation, but I wasn’t mad about it. It was about him in the first place and It was about him and it wasn’t like the Chief or Brandon were particularly quiet.

“I don’t even know why I’m asking you this since I’m pretty sure I already know the answer, but please tell me you’re not a fucking serial killer,” I said, putting my hands on my hips and looking at him with scrutiny. 

Matt opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again, then stopped. I could tell he was looking for something to say, but him not answering right away was making me anxious. Was he thinking up a lie? A way to deceive me? He was an alpha after all. An n alpha that I still didn’t really know, even if my instincts were absolutely obsessed with him. “Matt. Answer me,” I said irritably.  
“I’m not a killer,” he finally answered. “I haven’t even been here for a week, so when would I have the time to kill people? Why would I even want?” he said. “Have some faith in me. I only took so long to answer because I’m trying to deal with the idea that the police are hunting me down.”

“Okay, then why were there an omega’s clothes in your car?” I pressed. “How did that happen?”

“I have no fucking idea,” he snapped back. “You were literally in my truck with me. Did you see any clothes or smell any other omega’s there?” 

I forced myself to think about it. Honestly, I hadn’t been focusing on much more than having sex when I’d gotten into his cars, but I didn’t remember seeing anything weird. 

You would’ve smelled another omega though, my instincts added. You were staking your claim, you would’ve scented the challenge.

“Okay,” I Said, taking a deep breath. “No, I didn’t see or scent any omegas in your truck.”

“So why are you accusing me?” he asked

“I’m not,” I replied. walking over to my tiny couch and sitting down. I pressed my hands into my face and tried to organize my thoughts. “Or, I wasn’t trying to. I just needed to hear you say it,” I finished clumsily.

Matt crossed his arms defensively. “Wanted to hear me say it? What? You think I’m just a murderer by default?

“Maybe not a murderer, but you’re huge and intimidating and-” I bit my lip harshly. “I haven’t had the best luck with alphas. I pick bad ones. I needed to make sure I didn’t make another mistake. I don’t think I did with you by the way.” I added  
My words weren’t doing much to assuage his anxiety. The scent of fear and worry were still rolling off of him in thick waves, but I had no idea how else to help. I was so tired and I couldn’t find the right words to describe how I felt. All I wanted was to crawl back into my bed and never wake up, to never have to deal with the nightmare that everything had suddenly become. There was so much to figure out right now and Matt and I needed to start digging him out of this hole immediately but-

“ Oh,” I shuddered. Matt had snuck up behind me and his huge hands were on my shoulders, kneading the muscle and working out the kinks. His hands were stiff while they worked, but the longer the touched me, the more relaxed they became. It was like he was pushing his frustration into me with every squeeze of his hands, but I didn't mind. Not when it felt so good. I spent all of two seconds fighting against the urge to give into it, then let my head loll back and my eyes slip shut. 

“Okay. Let’s start over. I’m not a murderer and I’m not out to do anything bad. This is the first time I’ve ever been in this town and I swear to you I haven’t killed anyway in my life,” he stressed. “Were here now though and we need to find a way out of this mess.”

“Any ideas?” I asked.

“Right now, I’m trying not to think too hard about it. I need to calm down before I think of anything,” he admitted.

I practically purred as he worked out a particularly tight knot and wondered why I hadn’t gotten him to do this to me before. “I think the only reason I’m not panicking is that you’re touching me,” I said.

“It’s helping me too.” His hands paused on my shoulders and I could tell he was thinking about something. I laid my head back on the couch and opened my eyes to watch him. His face was scrunched up in thought and despite the seriousness of everything, made him look adorable. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and something warm and fuzzy slowly started to spread through me.

“Penny for your thoughts?” I murmured.

“Maybe I should turn myself in.”

I shot up from my seat, tearing myself away from him, and whipped around. “Tell me I heard you wrong. There is no way you’re that stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” he objected. “I have a good alibi and people who can vouch for me. The clerks at the hotel, the city council, plenty of people have seen me. There isn’t enough evidence to prosecute me on this” he said. “It’s not like I can run away and just being in your apartment is making it dangerous for both of us.”

I pursed my lips and made myself not scream the first thing that came to mind. As far as I could tell, Matt had suddenly lost his entire fucking mind. “If you turn yourself in,” I started slowly, “Then it’s over. I don’t know if you know small town culture, it’s not going to go the way you think it is. You’re an outsider, an alpha, and you’re fucking huge. It won’t be a fair trial. They’ll convict you no matter what.”

“You’re acting like these people are barbarians,” he said with a frown. “I’ve been to lots of small towns and the people are usually very nice.”

“Yeah, unless they think you hurt someone and they can plausibly pin it on you,” I replied tiredly. “Everyone is way more likely to convict you than someone they’ve known for their whole life.”

“Well what else am I supposed to do?” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exacerbation. “I can’t stay in your apartment for the rest of my life.” 

“I could sneak you out,” I offered. “They don’t know you’re with me. We could go. Leave the town or something.”

“What about my job? What about my life? What about yous? I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to spend my whole life looking over my shoulder, wondering if I’m about to get found out and arrested. At least if I turn myself in I have a chance of defending myself.” 

“What if we found who did it then?” I blurted out. “It’s better than going to jail and the town isn’t big. Whoever is doing this is still here,” I insisted.

He started to reply, then stopped, his expression hardening. I could almost see the gears turning inside of his head and I watched him nervously, hoping that’d he’d come to his sense. If he ended back up in that cell than there was no way out. I knew it.

“Okay. Even if I said yes, you’re making this seem really easy,” he said. “You want us to go and hunt down a serial killer than the police can’t even find? That sounds a lot more complicated than my plan.”

“That’s because your plan is to let yourself rot away in a jail cell,” I shot back. “Can’t you at least try?” 

“I-” he stopped, hands balled into fists at his side. That unpleasant edge was back in his scent and my instincts were driving me forward to comfort him, to tell alpha that everything was going to be fine. That I would take care of him, all promises that I wasn’t sure I could uphold. 

A thick heavy silence filled the room, as the two of us stood and stared at one another. Slowly, I walked back over to my couch and collapsed in it, my mind empty and drained. This was not how I wanted to spend today.

You still haven’t called Carter about your heat either. You’ll be lucky to have your job when you come out of this, my brain helpfully reminded me.

Matt walked around to the couch and then pulled me into his lap as soon as he sat down. I weakly struggled, trying to pull myself away, but then his scent hit me and I gave in, burying my nose into his chest while I straddled him. His huge arms came up to wrap tightly around my back and then I felt safe. Like there was nothing in the world that could hurt me.

“I should be doing this to you,” I muttered weakly. “You shouldn't be comforting me.”

“This does comfort me, so just let me be selfish and hold my omega.”

“Your omega?” I said chuckling weakly. “I don’t know when I agreed to that.”

“I think you did the moment you lied to the police for me. You’re just as involved as I am now. Bonnie and Clyde right?”

“If you say so,” I replied sleepily. “Don’t think we’re done talking about this either. I’m just going to take a nap. Then we’re dealing with this.”

“Sounds good to me.”


	19. Matt

Peeling myself away from Molly was hard, but I needed to cook. I was hungry and maybe I noticed that Molly hadn’t eaten anything today either. Carefully, I stood up from where we were sleeping on the couch and stretched, wincing in pain when my muscles popped. The couch had been way too small for me to sleep on. It would’ve been fine if she’d stayed on my lap, but she shifted around and forced me back, and the way I had to lay had made it nearly impossible to get comfortable. The only reason I lasted as long as I did was the warmth of Molly on top of me.

I walked to the kitchen and pulled out ingredients, only barely thinking of what I wanted to cook. My focus was gradually shifting back to the investigation and the police that were hot on my trail. Had it spread past the town yet that I was a suspect for murder? Had they already told my bosses? If it got out to them, I worried I wouldn’t have a job, even if I did manage to worm my way out of this.

I forced myself to breathe and didn’t allow my thoughts to keep going down that dark path. One step at a time. Food first. I found a cutting board and knife and set out to work chopping up vegetables, opting to make omelets. It was something easy, something I couldn't fuck up, and hopefully something Molly would like.

I quickly lost myself to cooking, and a strange sense of calm washed over me. It all felt very domestic. Like everything was fine and it was just another ordinary day. It was nice. Pleasant. I’d never really thought I’d wanted to stay in one place before, but if every day was like this, simple and easy, then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

I was so focused on finishing the last omelet that I didn't hear Molly walked behind me. All I knew was that her small arms were wrapped around me and she was pressed flush against my back. I tensed but kept cooking, opting to let her make the first move.

“You forgot to turn the vent on. You’re going to make my apartment reek,” she mumbled sleepily into my back.  
“I’m sure you’ll be okay,” I replied. “Are you hungry? I made you food, but if you’re not I can always-”

“No. I am,” she interrupted me. “You’re using my food so you better feed me.”

I felt myself relaxing further. She was okay with me cooking for her, okay with me going through her fridge and cabinets. All I needed now was for her to like what I cooked.

Molly peeled herself from my back and snatched two forks out of a drawer before walking over to the table and immediately tearing apart her food. By the time I’d got to the table, she was already halfway done. I ate quickly and ravenously, trying to catch up to her, but she still finished before me.

“Do you want anything to drink? I have coffee,” she offered, standing up from her chair and moving back towards the kitchen. Her loosely tied robe fell open and I couldn’t help but stare. Maybe one day, seeing her naked wouldn’t make my body heat up, but today was not that day.

“You’re so easy to read. You must make for an awful liar,” Molly committed causally, finally walked back into the kitchen, her hips swaying. “You wear your emotions on your sleeve.”

“Only with you,” I said, without thinking.

“Only with me huh?” she asked. Her hands made quick work of the loose tie in her robe and then my mouth went dry when she let it fall to the floor. “I hope that’s true because you’re going to have to break out some damn good ones before this over.”

I didn’t know how she wanted me to think about lying to the police when she just bore herself to me. No matter how casual she acted, the dark look in her eyes, and the subtle hitch in her scent gave her away. She didn’t want me to think about lying in the slightest. There was something far more important she was worried about.

“Got something to say?” she asked. “You look like you’re about catch flies.”

I stood up from my chair and made my way over to her and two quick strides. She backed up, pressing herself back into the counter. Her eyes danced mischievously and the not so subtly flicked downwards. She placed her hands flat on the counter and hopped up on it, before reaching out and putting a hand on top of my head. I gave her a look of confusion, curious as to what she wanted, but when she pressed down and everything became clear.

I went to my knees without protest.

The tile wasn’t comfortable on my knees, but it was easy to ignore with Molly sitting above me a smug look on her face and her legs spread in invitation. I hoped that day wasn’t going to be to wash, that we would actually get something done, but it was already evening and I didn’t have the strength to stop what was happening.

“Go on. Get to it,” she ordered, yanking me in by my hair.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn’t deny that heat pooling to my stomach, gradually becoming stronger and stronger. I leaned forward and feasted my eyes on Molly. Her cunt was already soaked with slick and it shone on her inner thighs. Every so often, one of her thighs would twitch, betraying the depth of her need. And I got to be the one to fix it for her. The one to give her what she needed.

I pressed my lips to her inner thighs, kissing and nibbling lightly as I slowly worked towards her center. Her breath hitched the closer I got, but I only planted a light kiss past where she needed me most then swapped to the other thigh. I gave it the same treatment as the other and lost myself in the way her breathing was getting heavier above me. 

This next time I kissed her pussy, I didn’t make it short. I let my lips linger, then my tongue slides out as I ran it through her folds, tasting her slick, tasting her. My cock was painfully hard, and I wanted so badly to reach down and touch it, but I wouldn’t. This right now was for Molly. I could wait.

I stuck out my tongue far and licked broad strokes up her core, still teasing and coaxing more slick out of her. I wondered how long she’d let me kneel between her legs and tease her. Judging by the heaviness of her breathing and the scent of her arousal, she would demand more soon, but she’d surprised me before. Maybe she enjoyed seeing me on my knees for her. I certainly wouldn’t have minded it the other way around.

“Can you please hurry up,” she whined. “You’re being a dick.”

I looked at her, my face wet with her slick, and licked my lips. “Hurry up to what?”


	20. Molly

Oh, he was infuriating. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was enjoying it like the absolute bastard he was. I wanted to scold him and call him out, but the feel of his tongue on me and the sight of him on his knees was too perfect to interrupt. I yanked his hair again and forced his nose flush against my cunt.

“You started this. You have to finish it,” I said. “No more teasing.”

“I started this? I didn’t know I was the-” he mumbled from below me, but I wasn’t having it. I gave his hair another hard yank and all of his protests died out as his tongue went back to work. It was thrilling to have this power over him. Realistically, there was no way I could stop him from pulling away. I didn’t have his raw size and power, but right now that didn’t matter. He was letting me control him, giving me whatever I wanted with hardly any complaint.  
I threw my head back and moaned, vocalizing the pleasure that was running so hot in my veins. His huge hands came up and forced my knees further apart, giving him more room to work, and he redoubled his efforts, forcing me to make noises I didn’t even know I could.

“Matt, alpha, fuck yes. You’re doing so good, don’t stop,” I encouraged.

My praise seemed to goad him on further because his mouth finally moved upward and he wrapped his lips around my clit, his tongue darting out to toy with it. He was surprisingly gentle, but the effect it was having on me was anything but. It was like all my senses had condensed down into that one hyper-sensitive spot. I was falling apart at the seams and I’d never enjoyed it more.

I was so gone that I didn’t notice that one of his hands had left my knees so his fingers could prod at my entrance. I pushed my hips out, eager to have more even though I already felt like I was at my limit. Two fingers sunk inside of me. so much bigger and thicker than my own. Together the two fingers pounded in and out of me, finding a steady rhythm before they abruptly stopped. I nearly asked why, but then they curled inside of me and brushed up against a spot that had me seeing stars. I arched my back into it, whining my approval at the pressure. I could scent his own arousal, thick and easy in the air, that told me he was enjoying this just as much as he was. That pleasuring me made him happy, like it was his purpose.

Alpha takes care of you. He’s so good for you. He listens, he’s strong. He’s the perfect mate. Perfect, perfect, perfect- 

The words repeated in a fever pitch in my head and I might’ve even been repeating them out loud but it was impossible to tell. All I knew was the pleasure tearing through me, blocking out everything else until I Was just a vessel for it. A body with a mind made up of base instinct and desire. It grew and grew ballooning until it exploded, whiting out all my sense as wave after wave of my orgasm rushed over me. I tore at his hair, trying to find something to hang onto so I didn’t get swept away by the raw ecstasy.

When I finally came down, Matt was on his feet, looking at me with dark eyes and heavy expression. However, undeath even that was a challenge.

What are you going to do now? it asked.

And I had the perfect idea.


	21. Matt

“You too,” she demanded. “We're going somewhere more comfortable first. We’ll clean up later,” she said.  
I didn’t have the brainpower available to think about her request. I was too worked up, too desperate for release to think about anything else other than her. She tried to hop down from the counter, but I grabbed her legs and forced them around my waist, slotting my hands under her ass and lifting her up and into me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I carefully walked through her apartment, heading towards her room.

“Does picking me up give you an ego boost? You do it a lot,” she said.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it too,” I grumbled, kicking open the door and dropping her onto her bed.

“I never implied I didn't,” she said reaching up to grab my hand and tug her me down with her.

I fell down on top of her, planting my hands as not to crush her, but she poked and prodded until I ended up with my back against the headboard. I sat up, watching her curiously as she yanked down my pants and moved between my legs, looking up at me with a smirk. Slowly, she dropped her chest down to the floor while her ass went in the air, showing it off for me while she eyed the tent in my boxers.

“I don’t know why you still have these on. They're not hiding anything,” she teased.

“What? You want me to walk around naked then?” I retorted

“It wouldn't be too bad,” she said, yanking them down with a swift tug and letting my cock spring free. She eyed it hungrily, then shifted to her elbows as leaned forward, licking from the base to the tip. When I didn’t react, she licked again, and again, until I couldn’t hide the small groans of pleasure that jumbled up through my throat.

She wiggled her ass behind, momentarily distracting me before she sunk down on my cock, taking in as much as she could at once. One of her hands coming up to rub and stroke at what didn’t fit and she started rubbing her head and stroking in tandem. My breath caught in my throat as I watched her move. Even now she was a predator and I was so obviously her prey. Why I ever thought I was in control was beyond me. It should’ve been obvious from the start. Molly was insatiable, a force unto herself. 

“Fuck Molly,” I moaned. My hands went up to her head, trying to force her closer, but she swatted them away and I was left panting, my hands only able to twist in the sheets. I wasn’t going to last long. It was an embarrassing fact, but judging by the pace Molly had set and how worked up I was beforehand, she was well aware. 

I twisted my eyes shut, no longer able to keep them open. I’d get her back for this. One of these days, after this whole fiasco, was over. I’d show her that I could own her just as much as she owned me. For now, though, I could admit that I lost.

And what a sweet loss it was.  
My orgasm hit me so quickly that I didn’t even have time to choke out a warning. All she got was a choked off gasp and my spine going straight. If she was surprised she didn’t act like. She just kept bobbing her head up and down, swallowing down my seed and taking me in. SHe couldn't catch all of it though, and some and when she pulled back to breathe, a shot of cum hit her face and down her face, She didn’t seem to care though, and simply leaned back over to take me in again, like her only goal was to use me up until there was nothing left.

When she finally popped her mouth off of me and let me rest, I collapsed back onto the bed. She made a show of collecting what cum she hadn’t swallowed on her fingers sucking off of them. Once she was finished, she crawled up my body and fell on top of my chest. “If it wasn’t obvious, this is the part where you hold me,” she said snarkily.

I didn’t need to be told twice. I pulled her into a crushing hug, holding it a bit longer than I would have ordinarily before releasing her. She glared at me, doing her best to look intimidating, but she couldn’t stop the smile from forcing itself onto her face or hide the delight in her eyes.

She was perfect. And I was so, so lost.


	22. Molly

Going back to work was awful, especially since I had to leave earlier than usual but skipping any more days wasn’t possible. People would start to wonder where I was and that would just raise questions. The entire drive there, all I could think about was Matt and what he was doing. I was almost certain he’d be fine at my apartment and he had my laptop to research what to do next, but it still felt he was imprisoned. Like all, I’d managed to accomplish was getting him a better cell.

You’re going to get him out of this, he won’t be trapped there forever, I reminded myself. You’re not going to let his life be ruined.

I pulled into the parking lot, then took a quick look around before hopping out, checking to see how crowded it was going to be. There were more cars here than usual, which didn’t bode well for me. The last thing I needed was to walk into work and see a full house, but that was exactly what was going to happen

I hopped out of my truck and quickly made my way to the backdoor, hoping to avoid anyone else for long as possible. Unfortunately, I needed to talk to the people there. See if there were any leads or at the very least, catch up on the rumors. We only had one shot at this and we needed every single advantage we were going to get.

I slipped into the backdoor, relieved to see that Carter was out front. I glanced at his office and frowned when I saw it shut. Curious if the door was locked I walked over and tried to push it open, only to find that my initial assumption was correct. The entire situation was strange. Carter never locked the door. He always made it a point to leave it open, to highlight his claim that, “this entire place is my office, so don’t fuck around in any of it.” 

I pulled off my jacket and pressed my nose into my shoulder, carefully scenting myself to see how much I still liked Matt. I was hoping that most of it would be gone after two showers and a set of clean clothes, but unfortunately, it still clung to me his scent still clung a reminder of what we’d done and how perfect it’d been.

I bit my lip and banished the thoughts The last thing I needed was to turn myself on before I had to work. I had a hard enough day ahead of me already. No need to make it harder. When I was as prepared as I would ever be, I exited the door to the back and stepped into the bar.

The first thing I noticed was how damn crowded it was. Every table and stool at the bar was taken, and there were even some people just standing. It was the busiest I’d ever seen in my life. Cater was behind the counter serving drinks, but he barely spared me a second glance when I entered. I took another step out behind the bar and watched heads immediately snap to me. Eyes boring into me, people no so subtly scented the air, then made a face of disgust at what they found. I didn’t know if they were exaggerating or if Matt’s scent was actually that thoroughly mixed with my own. Nonetheless, I held my head high and forced a smile. 

“Molly! I’m glad to see you’re safe!” Felix said. He wrapped his arm around another older alpha sitting next to him at the bar and gave me his biggest grin. “Nathan and I were just talking about you.”

“I hope you were only saying good things,” I joked.

“How can it be good when you’re fucking a murderer?” The comment came from one of the people standing up, and omega by the looks of it. Her soft features did nothing to hide her fiery glare and I could already tell that she was itching for a fight. 

“I’m here to do my job, not argue with you about my life choices. It’s none of your damn business what I do,” I replied as calmly as possible, unwilling to give her the argument she so desperately craved. 

“Just want to work? What about all the omegas who can’t do that anymore?” she said. “You’re a damn traitor.”

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Another omega shouted. "She didn't know and you're trying to blame her for that? What's wrong with you?"

"She still did it," the blond replied. "She’s-

“I have nothing to do with anyone else choices," I interrupted. " I can't read other people's minds. Do you think I’m psychic or something?”  
“No, but we do think you’re a whore,” said an alpha at the bar. “I think you knew and you just didn’t care. Maybe you were even in on it. You bailed him out of jail after all.”

“Get the fuck out of my bar,” I seethed, pointing to the door. “You don’t get to come here and insult me. Leave.”

“No. Stay. This isn’t your bar and you can’t tell anyone what to do,” Carter said cooly.

“What? You’re just going to let this happen?” I questioned, turning to stare at Carter in disbelief.

“I think you’ve done more than enough damage. So yes. I’m serious,” he restored.

“Cater what the hells has gotten into you,” Nathan objected, breaking his silence. “How can you say that to her?”

“She made the choices she did., she faces the consequences for them,” Carter replied. “It’s not my problem.”

“Fuck you, Carter. You’re the biggest piece of shit in the damn town,” I screamed. “The most you’ve ever done is sit around and drink because you’re too lazy to work yourself!” 

The insult was the straw that broke the camel's back. The bar exploded into shouting and insults, so loud and numerous that I could barely pick up on which ones were directed at the time. Carter looked entirely unphased by the shift. Rather, he looked absolutely thrilled.

If you kill him than Matt is definitely going to jail and you will too. It’s not worth it, no matter how good it’d feel.

“You’re really going to let this happen? You’re not going to do anything about it?” I shouted at him, gesturing towards the angry crowd.

He shrugged his shoulders and cocked his head to the side. “No, why would I? You’re the one who ditched work for him. You’re the one who got into his truck. You must’ve seen the signs, but you were either too stupid or too much of a bitch to do something about. You’re lucky that I stepped in,” he finished with a smirk.

My blood went cold and the noise of the bar faded out around me. I stared into his eyes, trying to find a hint of empathy or even anger, but all I saw was a cruel sort of satisfaction. He was enjoying this. It was as if this was his plan all along.

Memories and details slowly trickled into my head, making connections that I’d never made before. Carter had called the police on Matt twice. Once when I was with him, and once when he was back at my house. His truck was Carter’s parking lot the whole time, so he’d have plenty of access to it. Carter locked the backdoor to his office, obviously after figuring out that I’d taken footage from there. Every single thing that happened had something to do with him, and his cruel, merciless eyes just completed the picture.

My blood ran cold.

“Fuck you. I’m down with this shit,” I cursed, turning on my heel and striding past the door and into the back. People shouted after me as I left, by my only focus was on Carter. If I was right, then he should be following me. There was no way he could resist-

“You think you can just leave like that? I’ve kept you around for two years and you’re still acting like an entitled bitch,” he snarled, tossing the door to the back open then slamming it back shut.

Set the bait. Don’t make it too obvious. “I’m not working at this shithole anymore,” I spat. “You’re the reason I take walks in the woods at night. You’re the worst person I’ve ever met. I’m going to have to do it tonight too after all the bullshit you put me through!” I finished strong. Internally though, I was less than confident. That had come off so incredibly clumsy and awkward. It’d be a miracle if he didn’t notice how forced it was.

“You can’t quit, you’re mine. I own you!” he screamed.

My vision went red and I planted my palm in the center of his chest and pushed. He was heavy, but I took him by surprise and forced him to stumble back until he crashed against the door. Adrenaline was taking over my mind, but I still could think enough to realize he’d taken the bait. That he hadn’t said anything about it all. Now I just needed to make it stick. “Go fuck yourself you prick! You’ll never see me again!”

He lunged after me, but dodged his outstretched arm and bolted into the parking lot. A few of the people had come outside and shouted at me as I ran, but none of them tried to chase. I dived into my car and locked the door, then glanced at my mirrors to check the situation.

It looked like the rest of the people were exiting, being led by none other than Carter. He was frothing with rage, shouting at the people around him, but it didn’t look like he was winning the argument. Felix Had recruited more people than I thought in my defense and the two groups were almost separating out in the freezing air, gesturing frantically and yelling at one another. 

I started my car and backed up, but before pulling out into the street, I rolled down my window and stuck out my middle finger. Carter’s face in my mirror turned bright red and I’d never been happier to see it. The bait was set and more than graciously accepted. I pissed him off, let him know where I was going, and from what he knew, was going to going to be alone.

Now all I needed was Matt to get on board with me.


	23. Matt

I was sitting down, reading about people who disappeared and were never found, trying to figure out if I could pull it off myself when the door burst open. I perked up from where I was sitting at the table and saw Molly slam it shut behind her, her eyes wide, but not scared. There was something else there, something I didn’t want to call it fear but was too far away from excitement to name it that either. Her scent was heavy with stress and anxiety, but there was a satisfaction there too, which only added to my confusion.

“I think I know who did it,” she said breathlessly. SHe didn’t take off her boots and started pacing on the floor, tracking dirt snow all over the floor.. “I fucking found out who it was.”

“What? How-?” Explain,” I demanded, my mind catching up to what she was saying. “How do you know? What did you find?” 

“I went to the bar tonight like I planned. It was crowded, everyone was fighting and Carter was egging it on, making it worse,” she explained. “He was acting weird though. He was more aggressive and his office door was locked. aggressive. And he just had this look in his eyes when he sat and told me how much better he was. And then the pieces came together. Who called the cops on us the first time? Him. Where was your truck parked this whole time? His parking lot. He knew I got you out of prison, and he didn’t like it. He was possessive, telling me that I was his.

“And the clothes in your car. If he put them there, where the fuck did he get them from? Your truck was in that parking lot and it never moved. There was nothing in there either. He must've put them there, which he means he had clothes from one of the omega’s, which means he’s doing it!” she finished.

I drank in her words, turning each one over carefully. I didn’t know Carter, but what she was saying did make sense. My truck hadn’t been moved and somehow, my life had only been turned upside down as soon as I stepped into that bar.

As soon as I met Molly.

“We still need to think about it. Be sure,” I countered carefully. “Even if he is doing it, we still don’t have enough proof and if you say something the police are going to think you’re doing it because you have a grudge.”

“That’s just the thing,” she said, preening triumphantly. “I already have something in motion. I set out bait for him, I just need your help to pull it off.”

Oh god. Of course, she had. Why wouldn't she have planned before she even talked to me? “Let me guess, it’s reckless and dangerous,” I deadpanned.

“I don’t think it’s reckless, but it’s a bit dangerous yeah,” she confirmed. “You remember where we met right? That path in the woods?”

“Yes,” I replied carefully, already dreading where this was going. “What about it?”

“Well, I told him that I was going to go there tonight and I pissed him off bad today. Shoved him, told how awful he really was, quit on him, everything. He’s going to want to come for me. There’s no way he doesn’t after spending this long trying to ruin my life.”

My instincts rankled and my nails sunk into my legs. She sounded so confident, so self-assured that this would all play out fine, but it seemed only a step away from walking through a minefield. I didn’t want to let her walk in the dark and let some other alpha who wanted to hurt her hunt her down to do god knows what. It went against everything my instincts demanded of me.

“Hey? are you alright,” she asked, stopping in place. “You look like you’re about to explode.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just trying to process what you want me to do. Sorry for not liking the idea of running around in the woods with a killer after you,” I said, my voice strained.

“Don’t worry. You’re going to be involved in this. And you’re job is going to be to keep me safe,” she proclaimed.

Oh, she was playing dirty, but I wasn’t even sure if she realized it. Either way, she was playing right into my incites to protect her and twisting them around to her own advantage. “I don’t want to do this,” I said through gritted teeth. “There has to be a better way. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“If you have any other ideas, I’m all ears,” she said, putting her hands on her hips. “The sooner we get this done, the better. It’ll get you off the hook faster. And if I don’t come tonight, he might kill someone else. He’s definitely pissed off enough for it. This might be our only shot”

I dragged my hand down my face in frustration. “Even if I say no, you’re going to go aren’t you?”

“No,” she said. “I need you for this. I won’t go if you really don’t want me to, but this is only going to get harder if we back out. He might not even show up. At the very least, I think we should try.”

“Alright just give me a second to think,” I said. “I feel like I’m going to die ten years early now from all of this stress.”  
Molly surprisingly remained silent. I expected her to push again, to keep trying to convince me that her plan would work, but she seemed content to watch me work it out myself. I frowned, closing my eyes as I thought everything over.

“Okay. You know for sure it’s him?”

“Yes.”

“You’d stake your life on it.”

“Mhm.”

“Molly, be serious.”

“Yes! I already told you once. He was the only one who could’ve done it. Your truck was in his parking lot. He was the one who called the cops, he’s a creep, and he hates me.”

“Okay, fine. What exactly do you want to do? In a nutshell.”

“Walk in the woods tonight with you close. Wait for him to come out, take him down when he does.”

“That’s it?”

“Were you expecting something else?” she asked.

“Do you have something to keep yourself safe? What if he has a gun or something? We can’t really defend ourselves against that.”

“He doesn’t. I don’t think anyone here has heard a gunshot in a long time.”

“That doesn’t mean he doesn't have one.”

“It doesn’t mean he does either.” She stepped closer, then sat down on the carpet in front of me, taking my hands in her own. “Matt. Look. I know it’s dangerous. But I want to do this and I think it’s the best way. Unless you want to start breaking into his house and stalking him, this is going to be the way we do it.”

“Can’t you just leave a tip to the cops?” 

Molly laughed. It was a cold thing, absent of any warmth. “No one is going to believe me. Everyone in the bar today called me a whore. The cops opened the door and I was reeking of you. Even if I told them I didn’t help you, they probably still think I did. They’re not going to listen. Not when they’re eyes are already on you.”  
“Okay. But before we go, before we do anything else, we’re getting our stories straight. You’re also going to leave a tip for the police before we go. If nothing else, it’ll just add more proof to the pile, since if it is him, he won’t be there when they go looking.”

“But-”

‘Non-negotiable.”

Molly rolled her eyes but stuck out her hand. “Fine. Let’s do it then.”

I ignored her hand and bent down to place a peck on her lips before sitting up and taking it. “Let’s do it.”


	24. Molly

A light dusting of snow drifted down from the sky, but the flakes were small and they melted as soon as they hit the ground. A knot of anxiety sat heavy in my chest, but I pushed on, walking the same path I had a hundred times before. I tried to keep my breathing even and myself calm as I walked, but I was still on high alert. Every time a twig snapped or an animal moved, I flinched and got a small dump of adrenaline/ I thought of Matt, trying to cling onto this lingering scent to keep me calm, but it wasn’t cutting it.

He’s following you. You just have a head start. He’ll be there when you need him. You need to trust him. 

I pushed my hands deep into my pockets and walked on, carefully scenting the air as I went. So far, I’d only detected the smell of the forest and the cold air around more, but there had to be something else. Carter had to be here.

I tilted my head back and stood still, closed my eyes, and shut out the world as I once again tasted the air. A tiny gust of wind brought more air to my nose and then-

There 

The faintest scent of alpha that was very distinctly not Matt. I tried to take more of it in, but it disappeared just as soon as it came. For a moment, I nearly second guessed myself, convinced myself that it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but my instincts insisted that I was right, for once providing me with assurance rather than stress.

I reached into a pocket and shakily pulled out my phone, texting Matt that there was somebody here even though I doubted I needed to. The scent of my fear and distress should be more than enough to carry over for him to smell, but I wanted to make sure. Just to cover my bases.

Just to be safe.

I wished I could’ve had Matt beside me. He made me feel at ease, like I was safe and protected, even though I was spending more of my time trying to protect him than the other way around. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a brief flash of light and I whipped around to stare aw where it came from. However, all that looked back at me was darkness and no matter how high I raised my lantern into the air, I still couldn’t see anything. 

A gentle breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees, sending a few clusters of the snow to the ground. More important was the scent it brought with it. It was still too faint for me to know if it was familiar, but it was strong enough to tell me that I was right about scenting an alpha and that they had gotten closer.

Jesus Christ, I’m being stalked right now.

It was a sobering thought. It may have been exactly what I came out to do, but actually knowing that it was happening, knowing that I was in danger had something that felt like a long dormant prey instinct screaming in alarm. It wanted me to run. To track backward to Matt. To cling to him and be safe, rather than walk forward into danger. 

I recognized the feeling, then fought it back. I needed to do this. For Matt. For my alpha. Even prey had its defense and when he got too close, he’d see just how dangerous they could be. I reached into my pocket and withdrew my mace. I wish I hadn’t forgone goggles. The stuff was going to get into my eyes and more than likely blind me too, but that didn't matter. All I needed was one good shot and then I’d have back up.

I looked around quickly. than fished out my phone again, texting Matt and telling him to hurry. Then, I slipped my phone back into my pocket and walked, ignoring my instincts, ignoring everything else that wasn’t rational. I could do this.


	25. Matt

The feel of my phone buzzing in my pocket was instantly followed by a deep, nearly crushing fear. I tore out and voraciously read Molly’s text, then immediately picked up my pace. Molly was in danger. She had to be. What were the chances that another alpha was talking her through the woods?

I scented the air myself, trying to find what Molly did, but I couldn’t find anything except for the bitter smell of Molly’s fear. pick up on anything. Now more than ever, I wanted to get close, wanted to walk right beside her. It was agony to trail behind her and leave so much to chance. There was so much that could go wrong, but all I could do was settle for being just out of sight from her.  
I moved carefully, aiming for patches of snow, using it to muffle my footsteps. I wanted to surprise Carter, to get one over on him. If he saw me coming, scented me or otherwise than he might cut his losses and leave. Or worse, kill Molly and leave me with the body.

The idea nearly had me screaming for Molly to come back.

If that happened, then I’d be well and truly fucked. I’d have Molly’s body in front of me, the only person interested in helping me, dead before me in the middle of the woods. And no one would believe that someone else did it. No one would believe that the killer had gotten away. My omega would be gone and it would be my fault for not keeping her safe.

I broke into a light jog.

Another strong gust of wind buffeted the trees above. I tilted my head back to scent it, sorting past the scent of Molly to look for something else. The hairs on the back of my neck stood at its end when I latched onto a smell that was unmistakably alpha. It had my instincts rioting inside me, urging me to break off from the path and hunt down the other alpha.

That’s what you’re doing now, I reminded myself. Don’t get ahead of yourself. Control. Calm. Trust Molly.

It was much easier said than done.

The noises of the forest faded around me, and my vision started to tunnel. My heart pounded away in my ears and my vision narrowed until my only focus was the path directly in front of me and the scents swimming through the air. Molly for, all fire and fierceness, was starting to smell more and more scared. However, there was still an underlying fierceness in her scent. One that told everyone around her to back off.

I pushed my hands deep into my pockets again and found the pocket knife I snatched from Molly’s house, one that Molly insisted I didn’t need. I wasn’t about to believe her though. It wasn’t that I wanted to get into a stabbing match with Carter, but leaving to face an alpha murderer unarmed with only confidence and pepper spray seemed like one of the worst ideas possible. 

It’s because she trusts you. She knows you’re strong, knows you can keep her safe.

“We’ll see about that,” I mumbled to myself, hoping with all my heart she was right to trust me.


	26. Molly

A sharp crack of a branch to my right had me searching the woods again, but this time in motion. I didn't want to stand still now. I needed to maintain the impression that I was unaware, that I didn’t know what was coming for me. I focused on the edges of my vision, searching for any bit of movement. 

A few seconds past, and then nearly two quick for me to detect, a shadow darted across the forest. It nearly blended in perfectly with the trees and all at once, I realized that Carter was very, very good at this. I expected the scent of alpha to become stronger, but it still came off as distant, even though I knew Carter was closing in on me. He must’ve done something to neutralize his scent. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise. He knew what he was doing.

To him, I was just another victim.

The air seemed to stand still and the shadow in the woods darted forward again, now closing in on me at a breakneck speed. He must’ve been using my lantern to see me and track me through the night. If I turned it off, I could hide and he would be none the wiser. I’d be safe.

But then he might run reveal himself, but then he might just run. Turning off my lantern would give me away, that I knew something was wrong. I slowed my pace to a near crawl, trying to give Matt as much time as possible to catch up. My fist was clenched so tightly around my mace that my knuckles were white and I could just barely stop myself from shaking. He was coming. He was coming now. I doubted he’d way longer than another minute to make his move, especially not if he has been waiting for me all night.

Footsteps pounded against the ground, snapping twigs and branches and shattering the silence of the forest. I tried to choke back my scream, but it came out anyway, piercing the night air as panic nearly sent me reeling. My feet were frozen in place and the shadow was only getting closer . 15 feet, then 10, then 5, and I lifted my mace into the air and pressed down hard.

Carter exploded in front of me, but a torrent of pepper spray was already thick in the air and he ran right into it, his wide and mouth dropped open into a snarl. I had a second to see the knife in his hand before he screamed murder and lunged for me through the cloud of mace. Some of the pray was getting into my eyes as well, but I kept holding down, kept pumping more and more of the stuff right into Carter's face until his arms wrapped around me and we crashed into the ground. 

I tried to buck him off, but he was heavy and he was pissed. My arms were still pinned tightly at my side, but I was all too aware of the press of cold steel against my ribs. So, I did the only could think to do. I opened my mouth wide, aimed for his neck, and surged forward sinking my teeth into the flesh of his neck in an attempt to force him off.

“You dumb fucking bitch! ” howled in pain, yanking his head back, forcing my teeth to dislodge from his neck. “I’m going to kill you!” As it to punctuate his words, he released one my arms and raised his arm, brandishing his knife high in the air. I bucked and kicked, trying to dislodge him with all my strength, when I felt something huge slammed into Carter’s side, knocking him off of me.

I scrambled backward sand through my blurry vision, saw that Matt managed to get on top of Carter, leveraging his huge size to stop Carter for rolling him off. They briefly fought for the knife, but then Matt released earth-shattering howl and tore the knife from Carter’s grip, tossing it further ahead on the trail. 

“Call the cops Molly,” Matt said. “We’ve got him.”

I shakily pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed 911, almost not believing what was happening. As soon as the call got picked up, I was rambling, vomiting all the information I could as efficiently as possible. The woman on the other end made me repeat myself twice before she seemed to grasp everything and assured me that help was coming, but it was going to take some time. I didn’t do a good job at hiding how panicked that promise left me. What was some time? Were they even going to come at all, or were we going to have to take care of the entire situation ourselves?

“Molly, it’s going to be okay. I promise,” Matt said. “Just breathe.”

I latched onto Matt’s words and breathed, continuing to answer the questions of the woman I was talking to. In turn, she provided me with updates about the police. Thankfully, Carter’s struggles had died down and he was nearly limp under Matt, only producing a never ending torrent of curses. It was much more relaxing than when he was fighting.

“Help is on the way, just hang in there,” the woman repeated.


	27. Matt

It was impossible to know how long I stayed perched on top of Carter. My Only focus was on keeping him still and pliant, not tracking the time. Every time he so much as twitched, I held on to him just a bit tighter like a python. I wouldn’t let go. Not until Molly told me to or someone forced me to. He was a threat to me, the reason why my life was practically ruined, but more than all of that, he was a threat to Molly. 

She was pacing away behind me, mostly silent, now only occasionally giving a yes or agreeing to something the operator said. It was a pleasant background noise. A reminder that she was safe. My instincts were also satisfied by her strength. My powerful omega, brave and fearless, holding strong even when an alpha tried to kill her.

“I’m going to kill you,” Carter choked out for the hundredth time underneath me. “You think you’ve got everything under control, that this will all work fine, but you're out of your fucking mind. I’m going to annihilate you,” he swore.  
“Shut. Up,” I growled, pressing a forearm harder into his neck. Had had enough room to breathe, but there was no way it could be comfortable. It also served the purpose of tiring him out, forcing him to take small breaths to ensure he never fully recovered. I pressed myself further down on his chest, following his chest down every time he inhaled until I was sure that I was close to smothering him. He wouldn’t die, but he was more helpless than he’d ever been before.

Carter kept mumbling and threatening me, but it was hard to feel intimidated. Not when I had every advantage, not when I’d won Still, staying on top of him wasn’t easy. His scent was deeply unpleasant. It was like leaning over heavy chemicals and inhaling. It nearly hid all of his emotions, but underneath it, I could still find the acrid tang of defeat.

“Matt, five more minutes. Just hold on,” Molly said.

I grunted in reply.

Molly’s claim reinvigorated Carter and started trying to escape again. It was a weak struggle though, lacking the heart of his previous attempts. It struck me less as a genuine attempt and more as a death rattle of defeated alpha. I’d be a liar if I said it didn’t boost my ego.

I pressed my arm into his throat harder, truly strangling him now, and watched his eyes go wide from the lack of air. “Stop moving and I won’t kill you,” I said simply. “Just stop struggling. Stop,” I repeated over and over until he finally surrendered again.

I tried to meet his eyes again, to further drive home my dominance and victory, but he was looking over my shoulder, his eyes aimed squarely at Molly. His face had an anger so raw and sincere that you’d think Molly was a murderer instead of him

For him, this probably is an injustice. Defeated and outsmarted by an omega, I thought. bent forward until all he could see was me, and gave him warning glare. He wasn’t going to so much look at my omega, let alone hurt her.

More time passed and then I finally heard shouts of police officers and saw the flashing of powerful flashlights from the corner of my eyes. Carter’s stiffened like was about to fight again, but deflated seconds later, totally resigned to his fate. I waited for someone to tap my shoulder and tell me to get off, but instead, I was torn backward by multiple pairs of hands that forced me onto my stomach and my wrists behind me back.

“Police! Don’t resist! Put your hands behind your back! Don’t resist!” echoed through the night air over and over again, and I gave in and let myself be arrested. I should've figured this would happen, but at least now I was more confident that I wouldn’t be scapegoated. All the evidence was right here in front of them and the dots were nearly trivial to connect. Now all I needed to do was remember the story I’d been practicing before Molly and I left and trust that she would get me out of prison.

Again.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Molly shouted. “Why the fuck are you arresting him? He saved my life!”

“Ma’am he’s still a suspect it’s just-” a cop argued back, but Molly didn’t back down.

“A suspect? What? You’re telling me that he’s still a suspect after this? Carter literally tackled me and tried to kill me!”

“Ma’am it’s just a precaution. We have to finish the investigation,” the officer said.

Someone pulled me to my fight and instantly stared parading me back through the woods. Two cops flanked me and there was one behind me who had their hand between my shoulders and was pushing me forward.

Even as I was being paraded away into the woods, I could taste Molly’s rage. If the cops hadn’t been dragging me back to shove me into another jail cell, I might’ve even been sympathetic. Being on Molly’s bad side like that seemed like a recipe for disaster.

“When I get down to the station, I want to talk to the Chief. I don’t want to hear any bullshit from anyone else. He’s going to explain what’s going on here,” Molly declared.

Finally, I let myself smile victoriously. I needed to trust her as she had trusted me. I was sure she was going to rub in my face that she had gotten me out of prison twice now, but that was a price I was willing to pay. All that mattered was that we got out of this together.


	28. Molly

Being at the station again made me never want to see another cop for as long as I lived. The endless questioning, the blank interrogation rooms, and being separated from Matt made me exhausted. My brain felt like it was swelling inside of my head, but the police hardly cared. They were only interested in trying to catch me in a lie. Thankfully, my story wasn’t complicated. The only lie I told was insisting that I had no idea where Matt was before we met in the woods.

After Brandon had his third round of pestering me and posturing, desperately trying to get something on Matt, the chief stuck his head through the door. I wasn’t overly relieved to see him, but when he said that Matt and I could leave, I was over the moon. He added something about court dates and “needing a way to contact you,” but I was too tired to pay attention to most of it. There would be plenty of time to figure out the bureaucratic parts later.

When I stepped out of the room, I was instantly enveloped by a pair of huge arms while my nose was flooded with the scent of Matt. I was more than happy to hide myself in his arms and lean on him for support. Some of the stress and the pain from my headache siphoned away and once they left, I realized just how tired I really was.

“Let’s go to sleep,” Matt said.

Slowly, I peeled myself away from him and smiled up at him. “So long as you don’t snore, I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t snore,” Matt scoffed. 

“Sounds like it to me,” I said. I took a step back and took Matt’s hand in my own, then gave a sidelong look at the Chief. “We’re good to go right? Nothing else we need?” 

“Yes, you’ll have to come back tomorrow to do some more paperwork, but for now you can go home.” He turned to Matt and his eyes flicked downward in a quiet show of submission, one I’d never seen the Chief do before. “I- I’m sorry we got it wrong at first. Thank you for finding him.”

“Thank you,” Mat nodded, keeping it simple. It almost seemed practiced, like the who had already exchanged these same words a dozen times before.“Let’s go,” Matt said, walking forward and giving my hand a light tug.

Together, we stepped out of the police station into the freezing cold night air. I took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air, and gave Matt’s hand a squeeze. “Hey, stop for a sec,” I said.

“Why? Is there something you-”

I stood up on my toes and kisses him before he could finish, pressing all of my passion, relief, and love from him into it. He returned the favor just as well, and there in the parking lot of a police station with Matt’s lips on mine, I truly felt free.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this completed, but I'm making some edits on the rest of it. This is unbetaed and I'm not overly thrilled with how it turned out, but I figured I'd post it anyway! Hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
